El alma de Lily
by ElisaMalfoyBlack
Summary: Lily decide no abandonar este mundo hasta que su hijo este seguro de Voldemort pero ¿Como lo hará si su cuerpo esta muerto? Harry en Durmstrang, más misterios acerca de las reliquias...
1. Adios Hogwarts, Hola Durmstrang!

**Capitulo 1: ¡Adiós Hogwarts, Hola Durmstrang!**

El alma de Lily Evans abandonaba su cuerpo. Desde fuera pudo ver como Lord Voldemort trataba de matar a su hijo pero aquel intento fue en vano ya que gracias a la magia antigua había logrado que la maldición se invirtiera sin embargo, ella sabía que ese no era el fin de Voldemort, iba a regresa y Harry su hijo que había quedado con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente tendría que cargar con todo ese peso. No, ella no podía abandonar este mundo hasta ver desaparecer al enemigo que su hijo no se había creado

**10 años después**

Era la mañana del día 31 de julio de 1991, como años anteriores los Dursley estaban dispuestos a olvidar el cumpleaños de Harry Potter. El joven muchacho se despertó, salió de la alacena donde dormía y antes de dirigirse a la cocina tomo la correspondencia de la mañana.

"¡Vaya! ¿Una carta para mi?" Pensó asombrado el joven Potter al que descubrir que entre todas aquellas facturas y postales se encontraba un sobre color beige con letras verdes que decía "Harry Potter"

Harry entró a la cocina dejo las restantes cartas sobre la mesa y se dispuso a abrir la que iba dirigida para el cuando entonces escucho un grito de protesta proveniente de su regordete primo

-¡Papá! Harry tiene una carta – grito Dudley - ¿Qué no sabes que el correo ajeno no se debe abrir?

-Se que el correo ajeno no se debe abrir sin embargo, este no es correo ajeno la carta viene dirigida para mi – se excuso Harry

-¿Para ti? – Se mofo el tío Vernon, tenía una sonrisa en los labios - ¿Pero quien te enviaría una carta a ti? Si nadie conoce de tu existencia

Tío Vernon le arrebato la carta de las manos a Harry con una sonrisa burlona, pero aquella sonrisa desapareció cuando vio el sello de la carta, era un escudo con un león, una serpiente, un águila y un tejón y en medio una "H" de Hogwarts. La cara de Vernon Dursley empalideció, parecía como si acabara de ver al mismismo fantasma de Canterville, levantó la carta y se la mostró a su esposa que inmediatamente tomo la misma reacción.

-¡Esto es un error! Un total y completo error, una broma de mal gusto… - dijo el tío Vernon cambiando totalmente su actitud burlesca y rompiendo la carta

-Bueno aunque sea un error es mi carta y por eso tenía derecho a leerla – se atrevió a protestar Harry, entonces sonó el timbre.

-¡Fin de la discusión! No se hable más del asunto – interrumpió tío Vernon quien se levantó para ir a abrir la puerta

Abrió la puerta frente a ella estaba parada una mujer de aproximadamente unos 32 años, cabello cobrizo, muy guapa, a pesar de ser verano llevaba ropa un tanto abrigadora. Obviamente Vernon Dursley la miro de manera extraña por usar esa ropa, no estaba en lo normal

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? – pregunto groseramente

-Buenos días mi nombre es Nikola Petrovich… - saludo la mujer, tenía un asentó extranjero – Soy subdirectora del instituto de magia y hechicería de Durmstrang

-¡Largo! ¡Largo! Nosotros no queremos anormalidades en esta casa… ¿¡Como se le ocurre a estas horas!? – exclamo asustado tío Vernon

-Señor Dursley escúcheme por favor yo no vengo del Hogwarts el lugar que… - intentó explicar Nikola. Harry y Dudley escuchaban atentamente la conversación desde la cocina.

-¡Vernon, Vernon! Mejor déjala entrar aquí en la entrada nos pueden ver los vecinos… - exclamó preocupada tía Petunia, a regañadientes se quito de la puerta la mujer entro seguido cerró de un portazo

-Como iba diciendo soy Lenika Petrovich directora del instituto Durmstrang de magia e hechicería – se presentó la mujer – Vengo aquí como bien saben por Harry Potter, no somos los mismos que el colegio Hogwarts ¿usted debe haber oído hablar de el? – miró a Petunia, ofendida como si le acabarán de decir una grosería dio a entender que si

-¡No importa de donde venga! Cuando llego a esta casa juramos ponerle fin a sus anormalidades – dijo enojado tío Vernon

-¿De que hablan? ¿No entiendo? Es sobre mi, lo se… - dijo Harry que interrumpió en el salón

-¡No pagaré para que unos locos de remate le enseñen trucos al muchacho! – grito tío Vernon

-El chico no sabe que es un mago ¿Verdad? Señores Dursley tarde o temprano iba a tener que enterarse de su condición. Su educación mágica no será interrumpida por ustedes quizás no permitan que se vaya con migo pero vendrá a buscarlo Beuxbatons, Hogwarts… y esos si están loco ¿Quieren más magos en su casa? – Dijo la profesora Nikola que volteo a ver a Harry intentando decir "enseguida te explico" – Además usted no pagará un centavo

-Bueno pero… ¿Por qué lo dejaría ir con ustedes? – pregunto el tío Vernon más convencido

-Bueno señor Dursley en Hogwarts seguramente de donde lo vendrán a buscar Harry tendrá que pasar las vacaciones de navidad, pascua y verano con ustedes en cambio en Durmstrang usted firma papeles una vez al año y no lo vuelve a ver hasta el próximo año cuando vuelve a firmar nuevos papeles – dijo la profesora Lenika con una sonrisa en los labios.

Los Dursley empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos. Harry simplemente observaba a los 3 adultos desconcertado ¿El mago? ¿Pero como? No sabía hacer trucos de magia; como sacar un conejo de un sombrero además el tío Vernon siempre le había dicho que la magia no existía.

-Esta bien lléveselo ¿Dónde firmo? – dijo tío Vernon de mala gana, la profesora Lenika sacó unos papeles que llevaba en un bolso

-Harry querido ¿Nos vamos? En el camino te explicare todo, es un largo tramo ¿quieres recoger tus cosas? – dijo Lenika por primera vez dirigiéndose a Harry.

-Realmente no tengo mucho que llevar – contesto Harry, sentía un poco de miedo se iba ir con una completa desconocida pero no podría ser peor que los Dursley además sentía que está mujer iba a cambiar su vida por completo

-No importa vamonos así de igual manera no creo que necesites lo que tienes aquí – dijo Lenika – Entonces ¿Nos vamos?

Harry se despidió de sus tíos con un simple adiós y salió detrás de la mujer. Afuera de la casa había un auto negro ambos subieron y el auto arranco.

-Disculpe pero entenderá que estoy confundido ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando o acaba de pasar? – pregunto Harry confundido

-Disculpa por esta llegada y no haberte explicado nada pero sabía que si no lo hacía de esta forma tus tíos se negarían, soy la profesora Lenika Petrovich subdirectora de la academia Durmstrang de magia y hechicería además enseño artes oscuras – Harry se le quedo viendo con los ojos muy abiertos al escuchar las palabras "magia, hechicería y artes oscuras" – Así es Harry eres un mago…

-¿Un mago? Pero… ¿Cómo es eso? Yo no se hacer trucos, tío Vernon siempre dijo que la magia no existía - dijo Harry confundido

-Un mago no es como los muggles lo presenta personas sin magia – explico- todo es real, tus padres también lo eran… supongo que tú tío te decía eso por que sabía que tenías magia y el tenía miedo ¿Qué no te pasaban cosas extrañas cuando te enojabas, estabas muy contento o triste? – Harry asintió – Lo ves, eres un mago y uno muy especial

-¿A que se refiere con muy especial? ¿Hay otras escuelas de magia? ¿A donde iré yo? ¿Qué son las artes oscuras? – soltó Harry una serie de preguntas.

-Tranquilo responderé todo… eres muy especial por muchos motivos que más tarde te los explicare o bien lo podrás leer en una inmensa cantidad de libros, Si hay más escuelas de magia en el mundo de hecho a ti te correspondería Hogwarts pero irás a la mejor Durmstrang un poco lejos de aquí, las artes oscuras son una rama de la magia la gran mayoría de los magos le tienen miedo y las toman por "malas" pero realmente se trata de conocer lo que muchos otros no conocen de adentrarse en las partes de la magia que aun no han sido iluminadas – contesto Lenika

En Hogwarts la profesora McGonagall entró al despacho de Dumbledore, llevaba una larga lista en la mano, la leía una y otra vez.

-Albus hasta el momento tenemos 3 alumnos de 1º que no entraran en Hogwarts, uno irá a Durmstrang y los otros dos a St. Merlín… - anunció la profesora McGonagall

-¿Quiénes son Minerva? Déjame adivinar… a St. Merlín irán los hermanos Villaseñor y a Durmstrang el joven Malfoy – respondió Dumbledore

-En los hermanos Villaseñor está en lo correcto pero el que va a Durmstrang no es Draco Malfoy si no Harry Potter – anunció McGonagall, un silencio se apodero de la estancia – Por eso he venido a avisar, no creo que sea prudente que Harry Potter este en Durmstrang

-¿Están los papeles de inscripción firmados por el tutor? – Pregunto Dumbledore, McGonagall asintió con la cabeza – Si es así me temo que no podemos hacer nada Minerva, no fuimos demasiado rápidos y no lo ganaron verdaderamente fui un tonto al creer que a Durmstrang no le interesaría como alumno… creo que será mejor que envié la llave de su cámara en gringotts

-¿Qué no te preocupa Albus? Durmstrang es un colegio repleto de magia oscura y con el historial de Harry creo que… - dijo McGonagall indignada

-¡Claro que me preocupa, Minerva! Pero como he dicho no podemos hacer nada, de igual manera Harry vendrá alguna ves a Hogwarts…

**!Bien! aquí arranco con un nuevo proyecto espero que sea de su agrado, el siguiente capitulo muy seguramente se llamara "Explicaciones" **

**espero que sea el penultimo antes de entrar a lo que es el 4º curso donde se desarrolla plenamente la historia. Se que el principio no es**

**como en el libro pero !Vaya estoy escribiendo un fanfic!**

**Arrivederci!**

**Eliza**

**Reviews!! per favore **


	2. Explicaciones

**Capitulo 2: Explicaciones **

Era alrededor de las 6 de la tarde llegaron a Sofía capital de Bulgaria. La manera en que habían llegado fue a través de aquel auto, volando. Durante el viaje la profesora Lenika había charlado con Harry acerca del mundo mágico, lo que era ser un mago, de Durmstrang y lo que aprendería sobre todo del idioma pero aun le quedaban 3 semanas y a los magos se les daba muy bien los idiomas.

La profesora era una mujer agradable sin embargo, siempre se mostró tan fría como su lugar natal, muy cerrado y se negó a hablar acerca de la cicatriz de Harry dando como excusa "No soy la persona indicada" cosa que al muchacho lo ponía intrigado, nervioso ¿Cuál era su verdad?

Se detuvieron en un gran edificio, muy bien conservado con aire elegante. Se podía notar que le clima fuera del coche era realmente frío a pesar de ser verano y hay que agregar que ya había oscurecido. Harry miró con un poco de desagrado la calle, sería horrible salir.

-Se lo que piensas – dijo Lenika – Debí preverlo y comprar un par de capas de invierno en Londres…por suerte llegó tú llave de Gringotts durante el camino ¿Te parece si bajamos a que compres algo de ropa? Solo para pasar los días mientras llega el colegio pues ahí necesitaras uniforme

-¡Me encantaría! – Contesto Harry – El problema es que no tengo dinero…

-Señor Potter como he dicho en casa de sus tíos usted esta becado por nosotros pero si no estuviera becado tendría dinero con que pagar el instituto y todos sus gastos, sus padres le dejaron una buena herencia ¿Creyó usted que lo iban a dejar en la calle? – dijo la profesora

Cuando salió del carro sintió que se congelaba pero únicamente fueron unos segundos pues entró al edificio. Pudo ver muchas tiendas… magos y brujas caminando, si eso eran llevaban largas y gruesas capas acompañados con sombrero puntiagudos.

-Profesora Petrovich me alegra verla no pensé que la iba a encontrar por aquí… - empezó un hombre que se acerco a ellos, alto, delgado de barba crespa - ¡No puede ser! ¿En verdad es él? – se mostró sorprendido cuando puso la vista en Harry o más bien en su cicatriz

-Es rara coincidencia vernos fuera del colegio – contesto la profesora – señor Potter le presentó al profesor Karkaroff el director del instituto Durmstrang

-Un gusto profesor – dijo Harry que estrecho la mano con Karkaroff.

-Aquí esta como se lo he prometido… - dijo la profesora – Cumplo con lo que me propongo

-Nunca pensé que Potter vendría a estudiar con nosotros ¡Con lo necio que es Dumbledore! ¡Felicidades muchacho! – dijo Karkaroff mostrando su amarillenta sonrisa y dándole un palmada a Harry

-Necesita un par de cosas mientras entra a clases, no tajo nada de equipaje bueno realmente no le servía lo que tenía, así que ¿Para que traerlo? – dijo Lenika, Karkaroff asintió se le veía alegre – En fin ¿Podemos hablar de la estancia? Bueno supongo que desde ahora podrá instalarse en el castillo

-Creo que eso no será posible, como usted sabe solo las personas que están dadas de alta en el registro del castillo pueden entrar como usted sabe, y el señor Potter no puede ser dado de alta hasta el día de inicio de clases – se lamentó Karkaroff - Puedo conseguirle una estancia en el hotel de aquí…

-Sería perfecto profesor ¿Lo esperamos en _Novoshivirish & Novoshivirish_? Tenemos que ir antes de que cierren – dijo Lenika, Karkaroff asintió y desapareció

Mientras duraba su compra Harry noto que las empleadas del lugar lo miraban de manera extraño más bien a su cicatriz y cuchicheaban entre ellas. Igor Karkaroff regreso.

-Me han informado que solo tienen habitaciones libres hasta mañana, profesora si fuera por mi lo hospedaba en mi casa Harry Potter es una gran personalidad pero lamentablemente tengo que salir y regresare hasta dentro de dos semanas ¿Podría hospedarlo esta noche en su casa? Mañana ya lo traería al hotel - dijo Karkaroff

-Claro por mi no hay problema – respondió Lenika resignada

Harry termino de probarse las prendas, estaba emocionado era la primera vez en su vida que compraba ropa para el (compro al menos unos 5 cambios de todo a todo) y lo que más le emocionaba es que era ropa de mago. Todo aquello parecía tan maravilloso que tenía miedo que fuera un sueño y en cualquier momento pudiera despertar. 

-Bien creo que es todo por hoy, tendremos que regresar para comprar los útiles del instituto pero eso será después – dijo Lenika, Harry sonrió – Por hoy dormirás en mi casa debido a que no hay plazas en el hotel pero mañana te podrás mudar a aquí

Regresaron al coche, no tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino, un edificio en el centro de la ciudad al parecer eran apartamentos. Empezaron a subir las escaleras hasta llegar al penúltimo piso 6º

-No le tengo confianza a esos aparatos muggles – explico Lenika cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry observaba el elevador – El clima es frió y apenas estamos… Me siento horrible ya llego – exclamo al ver la luz prendida que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta.

Abrió la puerta, entraron, era un bonito pero pequeño apartamento, un juego de sala de dos piezas, la cocina y al fondo se podían ver 3 puertas que seguramente serían habitaciones y baño.

-Hola Sirkka, hija discúlpame por llegar tarde hubo unos contratiempos, el coche anda algo mal así que no puede viajar muy rápido… ¿Tienes mucho que llegaste? ¿A que hora vino tú padre por ti? – entro disculpándose Lenika

-Tranquila mamá no te preocupes, estoy bien no pasa nada, papá vino por mi a las 11 me trajo hace media hora… - contesto una niña de mas o menos 11 años, cabello cobrizo, largo, lacio y de unos enormes ojos verde esmeralda, salía de una de las puertas del fondo. La niña se quedo viendo fijamente a Harry Potter, ella si lo estaba viendo a el y no a su cicatriz – Harry Potter

-Si… - murmuro Lenika – Harry ella es mi hija Sirkka, Sirkka como ya sabes el es Harry… disculpa si a veces te hablo más formal y en otras menos pero como sabrás yo seré tú profesora pero bueno al estar en este ambiente… - movió negativamente la cabeza

-Un gusto Harry soy Sirkka Ianevski… - saludo Sirkka efusivamente como si le emocionara mucho ver a Harry

-Mucho gusto Harry Potter – se presentó Harry

-Supongo que tienen hambre creo que haré papas de cenar… - dijo vagamente Lenika sin dirigirse a nadie en especial.

-¡Hoy es tú cumpleaños verdad! Hice un pastel… bueno más bien papá y yo pasamos a comprarlo espero que sea de tú agrado en lo personal amo el chocolate… - soltó Sirkka emocionada. Lenika la miro extrañada pero Harry aun más ¿Como era que conocía tanto sobre el? y la emocionaba si apenas se habían visto.

-Gracias, nunca nadie me había hecho un paste no debiste molestarte – contesto Harry apenado – Por cierto tienes muy buen ingles

-No es nada, gracias por el cumplido me gusta el idioma es todo… - contesto Sirkka un poco triste al escuchar que Harry nunca había tenido un pastel de cumpleaños.

Momentos más tarde todos se encontraban degustando de la exquisita tarta de chocolate. Sirkka no dejaba de contarle a Harry acerca de lo genial que era Durmstrang, de todo lo que aprendería entre otras cosa, la niña desde el primer momento que vio a Harry le tomo un cariño inmenso como si hubiera sido su hermano.

-Entonces Harry mañana en la mañana tengo que salir ¿Me esperas a que regrese para instalarte o…? – dijo Lenika

-Yo puedo llevarlo a instalarse madre, ya se me andar muy bien sola además le puedo ayudar con el idioma – sugirió Sirkka

-Si esta bien… me agrada la idea de Sirkka claro si a usted no le incomoda – respondió Harry, la profesora tardo en responder.

-De acuerdo, aquí esta tú clave del banco, confió en ti Sirkka. Será mejor que nos retiremos a dormir, Harry tú tomas la habitación de Sirkka ya sabes donde y pues tú Sirkka vienes con migo – dijo Lenika

Harry recogió su plato, dio buenas noches y se dirigió a la habitación donde le habían asignado. No quería dormir, no quería dormir ¿Qué tal si todo aquello era un sueño? Y cuando despertara se encontraría de nueva cuenta con los Dursley, siendo una persona común y corriente, desdichada y sin magia.

-Sirkka una pregunta ¿Por qué el? – pregunto Lenika a su hija cuando estaban a punto de dormir. - No puede ser por que te haya gustado si el no tiene…

-Ya te lo dije madre, tú dices que Durmstrang necesita subir un poco su nivel académico para ser el mejor colegio de Europa, se necesita material ¿no? Alumnos buenos y se que Harry será un excelente alumno si no se le quita el dedo del renglón – respondió Sirkka

-Se que has leído sus biografías pero no se como puedes deducir que será un buen estudiante con solo eso – dijo Lenika

-Sencillo, venció a Voldemort ¿No te basta eso? Tiene que tener alguna habilidad especial para haberlo vencido – dijo Sirkka

-Tienes mucha razón, hay hija no se que haría sin ti, fui por el por que tengo una confianza ciega a todo lo que dices siempre aciertas. Será mejor que durmamos – dijo Lenika – Entonces ya sabes como esta todo mañana ten cuidado por favor…

"…_Hijo, ya te tengo aquí más cerca de mi, perdóname todo lo mal que la has pasado. Hijo ahora que estás cerca no se como reaccionar he pasado tanto tiempo sin verte y has crecido tato… no se como debo actuar, espero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, voy a ser tú amiga, y cumpliré la promesa que hice hace 10 años… perdóname"_

Harry despertó pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos, no quería ver que estaba de nueva cuenta en la alacena de Prive Drive y que todo lo bien que la había pasado únicamente fue un sueño. Tomo valentía y abrió los ojos, se lleno de gozo al comprobar que no estaba en la alacena si no en la habitación de su nueva amiga Sirkka. Se fijo en el reloj, daban las 7:53 ¿Era muy temprano para levantarse o muy tarde? No lo sabía cada casa tenía normas distintas. Salió de la habitación esperando no ser regañado.

Cuando salió vio que en la mesa de la cocina estaba servida con un rico desayuno y alguien parecía estar duchándose. Había una nota sobre la mesa, Harry la leyó _"disfruten de su desayuno, tengan cuidado al salir, suerte" _ la profesora ya se había marchado entonces era Sirkka quien se duchaba. La puerta del baño se abrió y en efecto de ella salió la niña, ya vestía uno vaqueros una blusa azul de manga larga, su cabello todavía mojado.

-Buenos días ¿Cómo dormiste? – pregunto Sirkka

-Bien muchas gracias, disculpa por no haberme levantado antes, de verdad me da mucha pena olvide pregunta a que hora se despertaban – se disculpo Harry apenado.

-No te preocupes me acabo de despertar pero ¿No crees que sería mejor que me saludaras con unos buenos días en lugar de mil disculpas? – dijo Sirkka

-¡Oh, lo siento! … quise decir buenos días ¿Cómo estas? – respondió Harry apenado

-¡Ja, ja! Así es mejor no te apures… ¿Te parece si desayunamos primero antes de los demás? – pregunto Sirkka

-Claro por mi esta bien –contesto Harry – No se como me pudieron ocultar todo… - comento un rato después

-Bueno quizás fue por protegerte… - comento Sirkka

-No, yo los conozco bien – dijo Harry – Sirkka tú me conocías antes de haber llegado ¿Por qué? Dime, nadie me a querido decir nada bueno a las personas que conozco tú madre y el profesor Karkaroff, y bueno me he fijado que todos se quedan viendo mi cicatriz de la frente ¿Qué tiene de especial? Me la hice en el accidente de coche donde murieron mis padres

-¡Eso no es cierto! – Dijo Sirkka alterada casi gritando – ¡Ellos no murieron así y tu no tienes esa cicatriz por ese motivo!

-¿Entonces? – pregunto Harry entre sorprendido y enojado por haberle ocultado tantas cosas

-…que bueno que no estas en Londres… - murmuro apenas y se escucho – Es fuerte no se si yo deba…

-Todos dicen eso, no se si yo deba decírtelo, ¡Todos saben la verdad menos yo, que soy el que más la debía saber! Sirkka por favor dime que soy – dijo Harry – me fije ayer que todos me miraban como si fuera un fenómeno…

-No… no eres eso, no te miran como a un fenómeno si no como a alguien que admiran, como a un héroe que acaba de regresa… - contesto Sirkka sus ojos se empezaban a poner borrosos

-¿Un héroe? ¿Qué fue lo que hice? – pregunto Harry intrigado

-Apenas y tenías un año de nacido… Por ese tiempo en Londres andaba un mago tenebroso muy poderoso, su fin matar a magos que eran hijos de muggles "purificar la raza" como el decía, muchas familias estaban escondidas, tú madre era hija de muggles por eso estaban escondidos, descubrió su paradero, mató a tú padre por quererse oponer, mato a tu madre por ser hija de muggles… le gustaba matar así que quiso matarte a ti pero la maldición asesina que no tiene remedio reboto y cayó sobre el… por eso eres famoso… - dijo Sirkka cuando termino de hablar tenía los ojos inundados en lagrimas

-Entiendo… - dijo Harry serio - ¿Pero como es que tú sabes todo esto sobre mi?

-Por que hay millones de biografía tuyas… Eres conocido en todo el mundo mágico, eres especial – dijo Sirkka

-Conocido por algo que ni siquiera se como hice… - dijo Harry - ¿Por qué lloras Sirkka?

-Por que es dolorosa tú historia, se que yo no la viví y no debería estar llorando pero te admiro, quiero ayudarte, ser tu amiga – dijo Sirkka

-No se a que quieras ayudarme si es a aprender el idioma y adaptarme a este mundo estaría encantado y claro que a mi también me gustaría ser tu amigo – contesto Harry

Los días empezaron a pasar, Harry ya se había instalado en el hotel, Sirkka se pasaba todo el día con el principalmente estudiando el idioma y de vez en cuando manoseando unos libros de magia. Cada vez faltaba menos tiempo para que ingresaran a Durmstrang, la amistad entre estos dos estaba creciendo y Harry aun no se acostumbraba a las miradas.

**Hola, bueno aqui les traigo otro capitulo espero que sea de su agrado**

**perdon por tardar tanto y hacer los capitulos tan cortos, ahora no tengo**

**la posibilidad de escribir mas, pero espero pronto tenerla**

**Saludos **

**Reviews!!**


	3. Durmstrang

Capitulo 3: Durmstrang

Capitulo 3: Durmstrang

Harry se encontraba parado frente a la enorme ventana de la habitación observando como las gotas de lluvia caían lentamente, se sorprendía al ver con que rapidez pasaba el tiempo, hoy era su último día en Sofía. Tocaron a la puerta

-Adelante – contesto Harry sin apartar la mirada

-¡Hola Harry, buenos días! ¿Ya tienes todo listo? No tenemos mucho tiempo, hay que apresurarnos para ir a comprar las varitas… - dijo Sirkka que entro energéticamente en la habitación a pesar de ser las 7 de la mañana

-Me pregunto ¿Por qué vamos hasta la última hora a comprar las varitas que son lo más importante? – pregunto Harry tranquilamente

-Supongo que por eso mismo, es lo más importante y mamá necesitaba asesorarnos y no pudo hacerlo hasta ahora… ¡Eres un grosero! Nunca saludad ¿Cuándo te voy a quitar esa costumbre? – grito Sirkka ofendida

-Lo siento, buenos días Sirkka ¿Cómo amaneciste? – Sirkka esbozó una sonrisa – Oye ¿En que nos vamos a ir? ¿Nos va a llevar tú mamá o como?

-Mejor que eso te lo explique ella, esta abajo ya nos espera, llévate tú baúl y no olvides el gato – dijo Sirkka – Hay prisa, el transporte sale a las 12, quizás se te haga mucho tiempo pero quien sabe cuando tardemos en las varitas además hay que desayunar algo.

Harry tomo su baúl que llevaba todas sus pertenencias que había comprado en los días anteriores junto con Sirkka, pergaminos, plumas, libros (se sorprendía de tantas materias que iba a llevar) además sus múltiples uniformes: uniforme de diario, uniforme de vuelo, abrigo, capa, uniforme de gala, uniforme de duelo, había sido una fortuna en uniformes y por último la jaula con un gato que había comprado para transfiguraciones.

Baja junto con Sirkka al restaurante del hotel donde se encontraron con la profesora Lennika y tomaron el desayuno. Mientras desayunaban Lennika le explicaba a Harry que el medio de transporte de los alumnos iba a ser en un barco primero irían por mar después por cielo. Harry no se lo podía imaginar.

Terminando el desayuno, se encaminaron a la tienda del fabricante de varitas Greogovich. Por fortuna no había mucha gente solo un par de hermanos junto con sus padres, parecían ser mellizos, más o menos de la edad de Sirkka y Harry, por la forma en que peleaban seguramente esa sería su primera varita.

-¿No te puedes tardar más Victoria? – dijo en tono agresivo el chico a su hermana. Era rubio de ojos azules, rostro ovalado y rasgos finos – Deberías seguir mi ejemplo, mi varita me selección en 5 minutos, en cambio tu llevas media hora y nada, ninguna varita te quiere

-Cierra la boca Vladimir – contesto Victoria, la chica era idéntica a su hermano solo que en versión femenina – Lo que pasa es que yo si soy especial, no como tú que eres un cualquiera.

-Niños, niños por favor cálmense, Victoria prueba con otra varita querida – dijo la madre de los chicos. Una señora rubia más grande que las madres de los chicos de esa edad, seguramente habían sido hijos tardíos.

-Gracias Merlín por que ya van al colegio – murmuro un señor rubio, sumamente cansado que seguro sería el padre.

-Buenos días – saludo Lennika al entrar – Señor Gregovich necesitamos dos varitas una para mi hija y la otra para el señor Harry Potter – Cuando se pronuncio el nombre de Harry Potter, los padres de los mellizos voltearon a ver a Harry de inmediato pero, eso no fue nada comparado con la reacción de Gregovich.

-Señor Potter, un gran placer tenerlo en mi tienda – dijo Gregovich, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, observaba la cicatriz más que a Harry – Es un honor que el mago más poderoso de los últimos tiempos venga a comprar su varita a mi tienda.

Gregovich dejo de hacerle caso a Victoria, se dirigió hasta Harry para saludarlo de una manera formal y empezó a mostrarle varitas. Harry se sentía incomodo en esta situación, todas las miradas sobre el. Había probado 3 varitas ninguna había sido la elegida, la primera era de: Ciprés 28cm muy flexible, con núcleo de acromantula, la segunda varita: Abeto 45cm flexibilidad media, núcleo una pluma de Abraxa, y la tercera varita: Avellano 27cm flexible, núcleo un cabello de arpía, por cierto está varita le quedo a Victoria

-Parece que ninguna de las tres que he elegido es la correcta para ti, traeré otra más espero no equivocarme nuevamente – Gregovich saco otra varita – Está varita es una extraña creación, no es para una persona normal por eso la he elegido para ti; Manzano 27cm, poco flexible, con núcleo de un fragmento de colmillo de basilisco, extraña combinación pruébala.

Harry agito la varita un tanto temeroso, con las tres anteriores ya había roto una ventana, desacomodado unos libros y hacer volar un jarrón. Nervioso porque nadie había abandonado la tienda agito la varita. Ahora en vez de ocasionar un desastre, de la varita salió un delgado listo verde de seda que escribió el nombre de Harry Potter.

-¡Esa es la indicada! – Grito Gregovich emocionado – joven Potter permítame explicarle lo que es está varita; al estar hecha de manzano tiene una dosis de amor y enseñanza pues Merlín compartía su enseñanza debajo de un manzano pero al mismo tiempo el manzano ha sido llamado el árbol de la fruta prohibida entonces oculta misterios y el hecho que tenga colmillo de basilisco implica que con esta varita podrá desarrollar grandes poderes si aplica su astucia, cualidad de las serpientes. Lo vuelvo a repetir, no cualquier persona es elegida para está varita.

La reacción de Sirkka ante la varita de Harry hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo, Lennika se mostró muy interesada en todo lo que podrí hacer con Potter y los mellizos estaban algo celosos de que a ellos no les dieran explicación de su varita. Harry simplemente se mostró satisfecho de no tener que intentar más.

-Soy Vladimir Stoica – se acerco el chico a saludar a Harry, siempre le había gustado la fama y siendo amigo de Potter la podría obtener – No es necesario que te presentes ya se quien eres ¿También ingresas a Durmstrang este año?

-Si es mi primer año – dijo Harry algo cohibido, tener tanta atención de la noche a la mañana se le hacía extraño. Sirkka estaba probando varitas

-Entonces seremos compañeros, espero que nos toque en los mismos dormitorios – dijo Vladimir sonriendo, Victoria se acerco a la platica.

-Victoria Stoica – saludo la chica extendiendo la mano – Esperó que no te toque con Vladimir, es un insoportable. También voy a primer curso.

-Chicos será mejor que nos vayamos ya, no traemos auto y el viaje hacía el puerto es algo largo – dijo Lennika cuando Sirkka hubo seleccionado su varita: Álamo, 24cm flexible, núcleo escama de bola de fuego chino.

-¿Usted es la profesora Lennika Petrovich? – Pregunto el padre de los mellizo – Nosotros traemos un auto grande, si gusta podemos llevar a los chicos al puerto, vamos al mismo lugar, soy Petru Stoica

-Si ya lo ubiqué sus hijos son Vladimir y Victoria Stoica, van a primer curso ambos están en equitación – dijo Lennika recordando la lista donde había visto los nombres de los chico apuntados, el señor Stoica sonrió al ver que ubicaba a sus hijos – Si Harry y Sirkka no tienen problema en ir con ustedes por mi está perfecto, aun tengo unos asuntos pendientes ¿Qué les parece chicos?

-No hay problema profesora – respondió Harry estaba acostumbra a aceptar cualquier orden, Sirkka dijo lo mismo

-Entonces los veo en la noche, cuídense – dijo Lennika y se despidió de los chicos.

El viaje en realidad no fue tan largo pero un poco molesto, los mellizos Stoica discutían todo el tiempo y lo peor del caso es que querían involucrar a Harry y Sirkka en sus discusiones.

-¿Qué crees que signifique mi varita Sirkka? Esta hecha de Roble 29cm núcleo cabello de unicornio – pregunto Vladimir a Sirkka pues había notado que era una chica inteligente.

-Probablemente es un poco soberbia y presumida – dijo Sirkka al analizar los componentes de la varita.

-Te queda perfecto Vladimir, eres un soberbio, presumido y egocéntrico – dijo Victoria

-Y tu una vieja arpía ¿que dices de ello? – respondió Vladimir.

Los gemelos habían iniciado otra discusión pero por fin habían llegado al puerto y ahí los esperaba un enorme barco. Cosa que agradecieron Sirkka y Harry pues ahí se podían esconder de los mellizos aunque lo más probable es que se separaran entrando.

Harry y Sirkka se despidieron formalmente de los señores Stoica y se apresuraron a subir al enorme barco que estaba frente a ellos. Tenía 3 pisos de altura además de la cubierta, llevaba el escudo del colegio por doquier, parecía un barco fino pero eso no era nada comprado con su interior. Entraron al vestíbulo se dividía en cuatro pasillos, estaba adornado con estandartes del colegio, un enorme candelabro colgaba en el centro, el piso era de la madera más fina que pudieran imaginar, apresuradamente llegaron dos señores que se ocuparon el equipaje de los chicos. Harry estaba desconcertado no sabía que hacer y Sirkka no le decía nada por estar observando la decoración del vestíbulo.

-¿Son de primer curso? – pregunto un chico de unos 16 años que se acercaba a ellos.

-Si somos de primer curso – se apresuro a decir Harry – Soy Harry Potter – desde que llegó al mundo mágico odiaba presentarse pero no hacerlo sería una falta de educación.

-Ion Balan prefecto de 6º curso – dijo el chico mientras se quedaba viendo embobado la cicatriz de Harry – Será un viaje largo llegaremos a las 8, por el pasillo A encontraran camarotes por si desean descansar, en el B se encuentra el comedor, en el C están las salas de entretenimiento y si toman el D los llevara directo a la cubierta, si desean salir a la cubierta les recomiendo que usen un abrigo. Disculpa ¿Cuál es tú nombre? – le pregunto a Sirkka

-Sirkka Ianevski – contesto Sirkka.

-A si eres la hija de la profesora Petrovich ¿no? En fin ya los tengo registrados. Olvidaba un pequeño detalle a las siete deben tener puesto su uniforme de gala y presentarse en el salón principal en el pasillo D antes de llegar a la cubierta, sus uniformes los podrán pedir al final del pasillo A ahí esta el equipaje. Es todo que tengan un buen viaje – dijo Ion y se despidió para acercarse a otros chicos que parecían desconcertados.

-¿Entonces a donde vamos? No tengo sueño dormí muy bien toda la noche ¿No quieres ir al área de entretenimiento? – dijo Sirkka

-Como tu digas – respondió Harry aunque el si tenía sueño de hecho no había dormido nada.

Los chicos se encaminaron al pasillo al pasillo C. Entraron y lo primero que vieron fueron grandes sillones de piel, pequeñas mesas en el centro donde había jarras de cocoa caliente y galletas, también había varios estantes con muchos libros, un piano y una arpa, siguieron caminando luego vieron mesas de billar y otras donde estaban colocados ajedrez mágicos y al final del pasillo pudieron visualizar uno gran jacuzzi. Decidieron regresar al principio de la sala.

Harry se sentó en un cómodo sillón y se sirvió una taza de chocolate caliente para no dormirse mientras Sirkka revisaba los libros para ver que se ponía a leer.

-Si tienes tanto sueño te sugiero que vayas a los camarotes son más cómodos para dormir – dijo un chico que se sentó junto a Harry era de cuarto o quinto curso – Viktor Krum – se presentó

-Harry Potter – contesto Harry pero la mirada de Viktor le hizo saber que el ya sabía quien era – Tengo un poco de sueño pero no quiero dejar a Sirkka sola.

-¿Es tú novia? – pregunto Viktor intrigado observando a la niña

-No, es mi única amiga, no conozco a nadie aquí – respondió Harry un tanto avergonzado por la pregunta.

-Bueno ya tienes un amigo más, y como amigo te recomiendo que te vayas a dormir un rato ya que la ceremonia de la noche será pesada, Sirkka lo comprenderá – dijo Viktor. Viktor era un chico algo huraño, solitario, no hablaba mucho con los demás y no es por que fuera creído sino que simplemente sintió la necesidad de acercarse a Potter.

Sirkka por supuesto que fue comprensiva y Harry se dirigió al pasillo A donde se encontraban los camarotes. Todos los camarotes tenían puerta de madera con una gran ventana de cristal para ver si estaban ocupados o no. Los primeros camarotes estaban ocupados, pero en los de en medio Harry encontró uno vació. Era grande y espacioso, tenía dos enormes sofás y en cada uno había una cobija. Se apresuro a echarse en uno y taparse con la cobija, se quedo dormido mientras observaba el mar por la ventana.

Escucho ruido y movimiento, despertó un poco sobresaltado, observo la ventana; ya estaba oscuro, volteo al otro extremo del camarote entonces, vio a un chico sentado en el otro sofá, se veía asustado.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no fue mi intención despertarte – dijo el chico. Era un chico alto, corpulento, de piel trigueña por su cuerpo hubiera parecido más grande pero, su cara de niño lo delataba.

-No te preocupes ya era hora de que me despertará, ya está oscuro – dijo Harry con una sonrisa, para que el chico quitara aquella cara de susto – Soy Harry Potter.

-Alexander Rimnik – dijo el chico extendiendo la mano – Debí suponer que eras Harry Potter, ya sabes por… tú cicatriz – Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto - ¿También vas a primer curso?

-Si ¿Tú vas a primer curso? Juraría que eres más grande – dijo Harry

-Si, voy a primer curso. Toda la gente suele creer que tengo más edad por mi estatura – contesto Alexander se notaba que era un chico tímido – Te confesaré que estoy muy asustado, no creo poder cumplir las exigencias de Durmstrang… No me quiero imaginar que llegaría a pasar si defraudo a mi padre, soy el único hijo varón.

-Creo que yo estoy más asustado que tú, no sabía de la existencia del mundo mágico hasta hace dos meses, entonces tengo muy poco conocimiento de magia además aun batallo un poco con el idioma – confeso Harry - ¿Sabes que hora es?

-Son las 4:15 – respondió Alexander que vio su reloj – Te comprendo que tengas miedo en no conocer nada del mundo mágico pero, lo que se acerca de ti es que eres un mago muy poderoso entonces no tendrás problemas, en cuanto al idioma para nada, lo hablas muy bien.

-Gracias Alexander pero ni se como lo hice. Oye tengo hambre ¿No quieres ir a comer? – dijo Harry un poco apenado por los cumplidos

-No gracias, vengo de haya pero, si quieres te acompaño – dijo Alexander.

-No está bien, descansa yo puedo llegar solo gracias – contesto Harry tras esto salio del camarote.

Primero fue al pasillo C a buscar a Sirkka pero ya no la encontró ahí. Así que probablemente estaría en el comedor, decidió ir para allá. Entró por dos enormes puertas de madera, le impresiono ver el enorme y elegante comedor. Había mesas para cuatro y ocho personas, todas arregladas como si fuera haber una fiesta de salón, y en un extremo estaba una alargada mesa con una inmensa variedad de platillos. El comedor estaba algo lleno, Harry batallo para encontrar una mesa vacía pero al fin la encontró. Se sirvió un plato de paella y limonada, empezó a comer placidamente hasta que alguien se acerco a su mesa.

-Disculpa ¿Me puedo sentar aquí? – dijo una chica de cabello castaño claro que le llegaba hasta media espalda, rostro anguloso, facciones afiladas y unos enormes ojos entre color aceituna y plata

-Si adelante – respondió Harry cortésmente, ya había más mesas solas ¿Por qué querría sentarse con el? – Soy Harry…

-Si lo se, eres Harry Potter – dijo la chica con una sonrisa, mostrando su perfectos dientes blanco – Nastia Liukin, es un placer conocerte ¿Qué tal te ha parecido el barco?

-Es muy bonito, el comedor me agrada – dijo Harry, no sabía que decir, nunca había aprendido a hacer platica y menos con una chica bonita.

-Si es bonito el barco, tenía que serlo es de Durmstrang, las colegiaturas son caras así que debemos tener lo mejor. En cuanto al comedor me agrada pero no mucho a esta hora, es la hora del buffet hay mucho ruido y movimiento – dijo Nastia

-Conoces bien el barco ¿De que curso eres? – pregunto Harry

-También voy a primero, pero me conozco de memoria el barco. Mi padre es el ingeniero que lo diseño además todas mis hermanas han venido a Durmstrang entonces me cuentan, somos 7 he de presumirte que todas somos estupendas bailarinas de ballet, obviamente vengo por el estelar de este año – presumió Nastia, ya no le empezó a caer muy bien a Harry.

-¿Enserio? Me gustaría verte bailar – dijo Harry

-Me verás, ya tengo asegurado mi lugar en el grupo de danza- volvió a sonreír.

En cuanto pudo se deshizo de Nastia y se dedico a buscar a Sirkka aun le quedaban tres horas de viaje, la tenía que encontrar por ahí. Se puso un abrigo y subió a la cubierta, era maravilloso lo que veía, el barco ya no estaba en el mar, sino volando entre las nubes. Se quedo maravillado ante tal espectáculo.

-¡Harry! Al fin te veo – dijo Sirkka que llego por sorpresa desde atrás.

-Sirkka tenía mucho buscándote ¿siempre has estado aquí? – pregunto Harry

-No hace rato estuve en el comedor, te vi pero, estabas muy entretenido con Nastia así que preferí dejarte que conocieras a otros compañeros de curso – dijo Sirkka

-Mejor me hubieras hablado, la compañía de Nastia no es muy agradable – dijo Harry un poco temeroso por haber hecho la critica.

-Un poco presumida pero solo eso. Será mejor que nos vayamos a cambiar porque cuando llegué la hora estoy segura de que habrá mucha gente – sugirió Sirkka, Harry asintió.

Caminaron juntos hasta el final del pasillo A para pedir sus uniformes, de ahí se separaron para ir a los vestidores. Harry entró al vestidor, solo había dos chicos mucho mayores que el así que no tomo importancia en saludar pero, cuando se había terminado de cambiar escucho detrás de el una voz muy familiar.

-¡Harry amigo! No te había visto en todo el viaje ¿Dónde habías estado? – dijo efusivamente Vladimir, el chico que conoció en la tienda de varitas, lo abrazo por detrás iba acompañado de otro chico – El es Boris Isinvayev, también ira con nosotros.

-Un gusto Boris, Harry Potter – se presentó Harry – Estuve ahí, por todo el barco.

-Los tres estuvimos de vagabundos, con razón no te vimos – dijo Vladimir

-Un gusto Harry, Vladimir me ha platicado mucho de ti - ¿Qué le habrá platicado? Se quedo pensativo Harry, ninguno de los dos se conocían bien para hablar del otro, además Vladimir no se veía 100 sincero - ¿Por qué no vamos al salón principal donde nos citaron? Faltan 25 minutos, para alcanzar buenos lugares.

Llegaron al salón principal, aun no había nadie pero decidieron quedarse a platicar. Conforme iba avanzando el tiempo fueron llegando más alumnos. A las 7 en punto las puertas del salón estaban cerradas y dos chicos y dos chicas de último curso estaban al frente.

-Espero que se encuentren todos los de primer curso, la disciplina es Durmstrang es muy rígida por eso nosotros somos los mejores, no se toleraran retardos, faltas de respeto, peleas etcétera – dijo uno de los chicos.

-Al llegar al castillo deben aguardar a que bajen todos los estudiantes mayores. Cuando hayan bajado ustedes nos deberán seguir y los guiaremos a un salón, donde les será dado su número de dormitorio y horarios de clases. – dijo una chica

-Después pasaran ordenadamente al auditorio para la ceremonia de iniciación, todo esto se los explicara con más detalle la profesora Petrovich – dijo la otra chica.

-Terminando la ceremonia de Iniciación podrán ir a cenar o a su dormitorio, es su elección pero la regla es que deberán es que deberán estar a las 10:30 en los dormitorios ¿Quedo entendido? – dijo el último chico, nadie se atrevió a contestar pero definitivamente había quedado entendido.

El barco se detuvo, entonces Harry pudo visualizar un castillo lleno de luz en medio de un lago. Estaba tan emocionado y asustado a la vez.

**Hola, ya se que hace mucho no actualizaba pero no había tenido nada de inspiración pero al fin llego. En este capitulo Harry conoció un poco a sus nuevos compañeros, un poco de su nueva forma de vida, tuvo su primera varita ¿Cómo le irá a ir con ella? En el siguiente capitulo veremos como es la vida escolar en Durmstrang, de ahí nos brincaremos hasta el tercer libro y luego viene lo mero bueno. **

**Espero que lo disfruten, saludos**

**Elisa **

**Reviews **


	4. El primer día en Durmstrang

Capitulo 4: Primer día en Durmstrang

**Capitulo 4: Primer día en Durmstrang **

El barco se detuvo en un lago entonces los estudiantes mayores empezaron a bajar. Los de primero permanecieron en el salón como se les había indicado pero, por supuesto no perdieron la oportunidad de ver el castillo por las ventanas. Se encontraba justo en medio del lago, estaba a desnivel tenía dos enormes puentes que lo conectaban con los terrenos, por el frente estaba un bosque mientras que por detrás se veían enormes montañas nevadas, en una parte de los terrenos se podían ver caballerizas, invernaderos y algo parecido a un estadio.

-Por favor, chicos hagan dos filas una de niños y otra de niña, y síganos ordenadamente y deprisa – dijo uno de los prefectos.

Los estudiantes hicieron rápidamente las filas y empezaron a bajar del barco atrás de los prefectos. Para sorpresa de algunos bajaron muy lejos del castillo, cerca del tupido bosque entonces empezaron a caminar para el puente más cercano. Era una noche fría, con mucho viento a pesar de que llevaban los abrigos podían sentir el aire helado. Subieron al puente era muy distinto a como Harry lo imaginaba, el chico pensaba que sería un puente frió y oscuro, común y corriente pero, no era así. Para empezar estaba alumbrado por muchas antorchas, se sentía más calido que los terrenos mucho más calido, había una alfombra de terciopelo color escarlata igual que sus uniformes y desde que entraron al punte un dragón rojo (obviamente hecho por magia) y dos fénix los custodiaba.

Llegaron a las puertas del castillo eran muy altas, tenían grabado los dos símbolos del colegio el dragón y los fénix. Los prefectos las abrieron dejando ver la entrada del castillo, era elegante pero fría y no me refiero con esto al clima si no al ambiente, los pisos no eran de roca corriente si no de un fino mármol y las paredes tenían grabados con finas capas de oro símbolos representativos de Durmstrang, en el centro había un enorme candelabro de cristal cortado que iluminaba todo la estancia. Al fondo a la derecha se veía una enorme puerta de madera labrada de donde procedía un poco de ruido, seguro ahí estarían los demás estudiantes y a la izquierda estaba otra puerta igual, y al centro también al fondo estaba una enorme escalera de caracol. Los prefectos caminaron hasta la escalera pero antes de llegar a ella dieron vuelta a la izquierda donde se encontraban varias puertas iguales que las primeras pero, estás eran más chicas. Se detuvieron en la segunda puerta, en la que entraron, ahí era un calido salón; únicamente había unos cuantos sillones, un escritorio y una enorme chimenea. La profesora Lennika esperaba ahí.

-Buenas noches jóvenes ¿Tuvieron un buen viaje? – Pregunto la profesora Lennika, solo los prefectos contestaron con palabras pues los chicos de primer curso se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza – Soy la profesora Lennika Petrovich, mi papel en Durmstrang es el de subdirectora y de profesora de artes oscura ¿Alguna pregunta hasta el momento?

-Pensé que el profesor Kumanov era el que impartía artes oscuras – dijo una chica al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mano.

-El profesor Kumanov imparte defensa contra las artes oscuras que es distinto a mi materia, una cosa es conocerlas y otras saber defenderse, señorita… - observo una lista que tenía en las manos para ver de que se trataba – Lufkin ¿Alguna otra pregunta? – Nadie dijo nada, ni levanto la mano – Bien explicare como funciona el colegio, a las 9:10 de la mañana empiezan las clases, todos sin excepción deben estar a la hora exacta dentro del salón de clases, no hay excusas de que me perdí o mi reloj estaba atrasado porque les entregare a cada uno, un mapa de todo el colegio donde los señala a ustedes en que punto donde están, cual es su siguiente clase y cuanto tiempo falta para que empiece, aunque los valores del colegio están basados en el compañerismo y ayudarnos unos a otros, no se permite la excusa de "Me quede esperando a mi amigo" porque eso los perjudica y no esta bien. Tendrán un receso de 30 minutos a las 13:30 que les sugiero que los aprovechen para comer y no para jugar, las clases terminan a las 17:20 de ahí en adelante pueden realizar las actividades que les plazca, claro deben cumplir con sus deberes, solo les recuerdo que el comedor se cierra a las 21:00 horas…

-Profesora ¿Qué hay de los clubs? – interrumpió Nastia

-A ese punto iba señorita Liukin, todos deben tomar dos materias extracurriculares una deportiva y otra cultural, las actividades que les tocan a cada uno de ustedes vienen señaladas en su horario que les entregare en unos momentos, estas actividades se pueden tomar antes o después de clases, todo depende de su coordinador – Todos voltearon a ver a Nastia pues todo el camino se la paso alardeando de que entrar a los clubs era muy difícil y ahora resultaba que era obligatorio – Aquí en Durmstrang no hay grupos de haber cual gana más puntos o algo parecido, aquí todos somos uno, todos somos iguales ¿Por qué digo esto? Porque sus dormitorios están ubicados en las torres del colegio, lado este para las chicas, lado oeste para los chicos, no quiero que empiecen con que: "Los dormitorios de la este- norte están mejor que los de la este-sur" No, todos son iguales. Ahora los voy a llamar y van a pasar a recoger su mapa, horario y su llave de habitación, la van a compartir con un compañero pero cada quien tendrá llave. Cuando estén todos, se vuelven a formar para ir a la ceremonia de inicio de curso.

Lennika empezó a nombrar por orden alfabético a los chicos para entregarles sus cosas. Había diferentes reacciones en los estudiantes cuando les entregaban sus horarios, habitaciones y mapa, en algunos se veía un rostro de felicidad, en otros de fastidio y otros de miedo, ya que los clubs que fueran a llevar, los llevarían durante toda su estancia en Durmstrang.

-Harry Potter – dijo la profesora Lennika, Harry pasó hasta el escritorio para recoger sus cosas entonces, se dio cuenta que cuando dijeron su nombre un chico alto, de tez muy blanca, ojos miel y cabello castaño claro había fijado la vista de una manera muy intensa en el, fue de los primeros que paso. Antes de regresar a la fila, Harry reviso que clubs le habían tocado entonces noto una anomalía.

-Profesora pensé que eran dos actividades extracurriculares ¿Por qué tengo tres? – pregunto Harry, Lennika mostró una cara de algo de preocupación. Las actividades se agregaban solas de acuerdo a los talentos del alumno, era raro alguno que tuviera tres y cuando eso pasaba significaba que el alumno era especial y se podían seguir agregando actividades, no era conveniente que los demás alumnos se enteraran por que después se desatarían envidias.

-Debe ser un error señor Potter, terminando la ceremonia regresa aquí a mi despacho y lo corregimos – mintió Lennika, Harry asintió con la cabeza y regreso a la fila.

Lennika terminó la entrega y ahora fue ella quien los guió pues los prefectos se habían marchado. Camino delante de los chicos conduciéndolos hasta la primera puerta que vieron. Lennika toco tres veces la puerta entonces se abrió de par en par dejando ver un magnifico auditorio mejor parecido a un teatro. El enorme dragón y los dos fénix que custodiaban a los chicos desde su llegada, entraron volando al auditorio y se posaron en el escenario. Cuando los chicos entraron y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo de en medio, se escucho una hermosa melodía que entonaba una orquesta. La profesora les fue señalando sus asientos en la primera fila, cuando todos estuvieron acomodados la melodía seso, enseguida se escucharon aplausos pero no fue por la melodía que acababa de terminar sino porque el director Igor Karkarov aparecía en el pulpito del escenario.

-Gracias, gracias – cayó Karkarov a los estudiantes – Bienvenidos a Durmstrang jóvenes, soy su director el profesor Igor Karkarov, como para ustedes debe ser un honor el poder estudiar en este instituto para nosotros es un honor recibirlos pues nos han dado el privilegio de moldear sus mentes para poder convertirlos en brujas y magos dignos de alabanza. Durmstrang no es como ninguno de los otros colegios de magia en el mundo, además de que llevamos distintas actividades extracurriculares que les permiten desarrollarse de una manera más completa, nosotros fomentamos el valor de la unidad y del compañerismo, nunca estamos en competencia con nosotros mismos, aquí no hay grupos, todos somos uno, para poder pelear con los demás y de ese modo ganar porque la unión hace la fuerza. Debemos alegrarnos cuando son escogidos dos o tres de nosotros para representarnos y apoyarlos a todos como si fueran uno y no formar grupos. Todas estás palabras que estoy diciendo quedan de sobra si solamente se ponen a observar nuestros símbolos, el dragón es fuerte, poderoso, un guardián pero al fin mortal y por eso necesita a los sagrados fénix que le proporcionan la inmortalidad y la sabiduría de los siglos, ellos tienen una unión. Para concluir con nuestra ceremonia de inicio de curso, se efectuara el ya clásico ritual para los de primer año.

Los aplausos se hicieron presentes nuevamente en el auditorio. El ritual consistía en la confianza que tenían los chicos hacía los símbolos de Durmstrang, Karkarov los iba llamando por orden alfabético, subían al escenario entonces tenían que pasar por un umbral de fuego, si tenían confianza en el dragón no sentirían dolor alguno luego, pasando el umbral estarían todos quemados y si tenían confianza en los fénix, ellos los dejarían como nuevo.

El turno de Harry había llegado, caminaba nervioso hacía el escenario pues hace unos momentos un chico acababa de ser retirado hacía la enfermería obviamente no había nada grave pero de igual manera el no quería parar en la enfermería. Dijeron el nombre de Harry Potter en voz alta todos prestaron mucha atención, el chico caminaba nervioso y tratando de mantener en su mente el pensamiento de que no pasaría nada, cuando estaba por atravesar el umbral de fuego cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte viento detrás de el, era el dragón que apagaba el fuego para que cruzara sin peligro, luego sintió una fuerza que lo levantaba y lo llevaba, eran los fénix que lo llevaban en sus alas para que no cruzara por el espacio lleno de cenizas.

Todo el auditorio se quedo boquiabierta por el espectáculo que se acababa de presenciar, Karkarov empezó a aplaudir con fervor, los demás le siguieron.

-¡Felicidades señor Potter! Lo que acabamos de presenciar es algo único para todos nosotros, no solo demuestra la gran confianza que tiene usted hacia Durmstrang sino que Durmstrang le demuestra la confianza que le tiene y le dice que es una persona especial y espera cosas maravillosas de usted – dijo Karkarov que estrecho fuertemente la mano de Harry y le dio un fuerte abrazo – Esto no se había visto desde hace más de 100 años.

Harry bajo del escenario sintiéndose un tanto incomodo, mejor hubiera preferido que le pasara lo mismo que al chico anterior así al menos hubieran sido dos y no tendría tanta atención pero ahora con lo que le dijo Karkarov y el gran espectáculo que pasó, todos los ojos de Durmstrang estaban sobre el.

Harry se encontraba sentado en su asiento esperando a que terminara la ceremonia cuando se percato de que el chico que lo había estado observando desde el despacho de la profesora se dirigía hacía el, su rostro mostraba furia y algo que le pareció muy curioso a Harry fue el hecho de ver que sus ojos ya no eran del color miel de hace rato sino que de un especie de gris.

-Con que tú eres el famoso Harry Potter – dijo el chico agresivamente.

-Si ¿Algún problema? – contesto Harry de una manera tranquila, no entendía por que ese chico quería hacer un problema pero el no estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego.

-Konstya por favor – llegó apresurado un chico para intervenir la pelea, tendría unos 15 o 16 años era muy parecido al compañero de Harry, solo que esté tenía el cabello rizado y algo largo – Soy Pavel Kozlov, disculpa a mi hermano Konstantin no le pasa esto muy seguido pero hoy esta un poco presionado por todo esto – sonrió nerviosamente mientras sujetaba fuertemente a Konstantin o "Konstya" de cariño del brazo

-Harry Potter – se presento, considero que era educación hacerlo auque ya supieran quien era – No te preocupes yo también estaba nervioso…

Pavel contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa y una leve inclinación de cabeza y se retiro junto con su hermano. Se le notaba muy nervioso. Se llevo a Konstantin hasta la parte de atrás del auditorio ya que no podían salir.

-Konstya por favor no empieces ahora con tus cosas y menos con Potter… - dijo en tono suplicante Pavel a su hermano.

-¿A que te refieres con mis cosas? – pregunto de manera agresiva

-Tú sabes a que me refiero y mira da gracias que te encontré yo y no Valya o Nina porque te hubiera ido muy mal – dijo Pavel

-Pavel, yo no tenía ninguna mala intención, únicamente quería conocer a Harry es un gran personaje por toda su historia y lo que acaba de pasar a sido sorprendente, es normal que me acercara a el ¿no? – explico Konstantin, su actitud había cambiado totalmente, de agresivo a un chico amable y curioso

-A esto me refiero Konstya – Pavel se tapo el rostro con las manos – Somos hijos del ministro, sabes muy bien que en estos momentos papá esta pasando por un mal momento, cualquier anomalía en su familia o su vida es criticado fuertemente, tus repentinos cambios de personalidad no ayudan mucho

-Pero si yo… - replico Konstya

-Sabes que ¡Mejor cállate! Cuando termine la ceremonia te vas a tú habitación y no hables con nadie. Es mejor que piensen que eres raro, a que comprueben que lo eres – dijo desesperado Pavel.

La ceremonia concluyó, todos empezaron a salir, la gran mayoría para el comedor otros para sus habitaciones. Sirkka se apresuro a acercase a Harry, no había hablado con el desde el barco.

-Hola Harry ¿Qué pasó? – pregunto Sirkka algo preocupada, había observado que el hijo menor del ministro se le había acercado a Harry y ese niño era medio extraño.

-No estoy muy seguro por que haya pasado, no me esperaba todo ese espectáculo, la verdad me sentí un poco incomodo no me gusta tener todas las miradas sobre mi pero, quiero hacerme a la idea de que si pasó fue por algo – contesto Harry pensando que Sirkka se refería a lo que pasó en el escenario.

-No me refiero a eso sino a ¿Por qué se te acerco el hijo del ministro? – especifico Sirkka

-¿Konstantin y Pavel Kozlov? Solamente se acercaron a saludar – mintió Harry para que Sirkka no se preocupara mucho

-Harry, Harry por favor acompáñanos a la profesora Petrovich a su despacho – Karkarov llegó por detrás dándole una palmada a Harry e impidiendo que Sirkka contestara, estaba muy feliz – Sirkka ¿Cómo te va? Te quitare a tú amigo un momento, no te sientas celosa

-Bien profesor, no se preocupe – contesto Sirkka con una sonrisa.

Harry salió junto con Karkarov para el despacho de la profesora Lennika, el director solo parloteaba acerca de cuanto pasó el ritual y Harry simplemente se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza. Llegaron al despacho.

-Bueno, señor Potter de lo que queríamos hablar con usted el profesor y yo… - dijo Lennika pero fue interrumpida por Karkarov

-¡Vamos Lennika! Deja los formalismo, estamos hablando ante un igual e incluso un mayor – dijo Karkarov efusivamente, Lennika se mostró un poco fastidiada le molestaban las manías de su tío.

-Por eso mismo no las dejo profesor pero, ese no es el punto. A lo que iba señor Potter es que hemos descubierto el porque aparecieron más actividades en su horario y el comportamiento de los símbolos, usted es una persona especial, con cualidades especiales y Durmstrang exige perfeccionarlas, espero que no le incomode tener un tutor en cada materia que lleve para que le despeje todas sus dudas, y le ayude, podrá ser el profesor de la materia o algún estudiante que la domine – dijo Lennika.

-Claro profesora, lo que usted diga – contesto Harry, la verdad si le molestaba el tener tutores, y llevar más materias pero no tenía otra opción.

-Perfecto, entonce mañana al terminar cada clase, los profesores le dirán quien es su tutor, ya sean ellos o algún alumno, puede retirarse – dijo Lennika

Harry salió rápido del despacho antes de que le dieran más asignaciones. Camino un poco, no estaba seguro de a donde ir, se sentó en una banca que estaba a un par de salones del despecho de la profesora. Decidió revisar nuevamente sus horarios y para su mala suerte, habían cambiado desde la última vez que los vio.

_Instituto Durmstrang de magia y hechicería_

_Materias a cursar por Harry James Potter_

_Ciclo escolar 1991-1992_

_**Materias obligatorias**_

_Introducción a las artes oscuras – Profa. Lennika Petrovich _

_Introducción a la alquimia/pociones – Profa. Mía Katina_

_Transfiguraciones – Prof. Sergei Kev_

_Defensa contra las artes oscuras- Prof. Boris Kumanov _

_Introducción a la herbolaria - Prof. Rasputin Popov _

_Encantamientos – Profa. Anya Sumirova_

_Historia antigua de la magia – Profa. Svetlana Popova_

_Astronomía – Prof. Konrad Gólubev_

_Artimancia – Prof. Yuri Lébedev_

_Duelo – Prof. Bondarevski Volkov _

_**Materias extracurriculares **_

_Vuelo e introducción al quidditch – Instructor André Zograf_

_Equitación – Instructora Irina Pálvova_

_Música – Prof. Nikolay Kuznetzov_

_Esgrima – Prof. Bondarevski Volkov _

El solo hecho de haber leído las materias que llevaría y el horario de mañana lo había cansado, empezaba desde las siete, no todos los días pero, la mayoría de ellos. Saco su mapa y lo observo por un momento, daban las 21:15, estuvo tentado de dirigirse al comedor pero, estaba más cansado que hambriento así que decidió irse a su habitación. Según el mapa debía regresar hasta la escalera de caracol, subirla, dar vuelta a la izquierda, tomar el pasillo de en medio, caminar hasta que encontrara unas escaleras, bajarlas, seguir caminando hasta ver la entrada a la torre oeste- norte, la que le había tocado.

Hizo lo que le indicaba el mapa, no había mucha gente en los pasillos pues la mayoría se encontraba en el comedor. Llego a la entrada de la torre, la puerta era dorada y tenía grabado los símbolos de Durmstrang. Buscó en su capa la llave pues la necesitaba poner para que la puerta se abriera. Entonces escucho una voz familiar.

-Veo que también estás en la norte, tiene mejor vista que la sur – dijo Viktor Krum que se acercaba a la entraba – No te vi en el comedor.

-Si también me tocó la norte, no fui al comedor, mañana tengo un día pesado y prefiero descansar un poco – respondió Harry, Viktor llevaba su llave en la mano, la introdujo y la puerta se abrió dejando ver un enorme ascensor – Empiezo desde las siete y tengo una actividad a las ocho.

-Vaya si empiezas desde las siete es que estaremos juntos en la misma actividad, quidditch, es el único deporte que está a las siete pero, es una injusticia que tengas actividad a las ocho ¿Qué te toca? – Dijo Viktor, ambos chicos subieron a ascensor – Por cierto ¿A que piso vas?

-Estoy en la habitación 8A – dijo Harry - Me toca esgrima

-Extraño, llevas dos actividades deportivas pero, supongo que debe ser por todo lo que pasó. Por cierto la habitación 8A es la mejor – dijo Viktor, presiono el numero 8 y el 5 en el ascensor

-Pensé que todas eran iguales, la profesora Petrovich lo dijo – comento Harry

-Bueno todas son casi iguales pero la 8A por cuestiones de arquitectura es un poco más grande que las demás y tiene doble vista, bueno ya la juzgaras por ti mismo – la puerta del ascensor se abrió – Esta es mi bajada, estoy en el 5D por si necesitas cualquier cosa, hasta mañana.

El ascensor se detuvo en el último y octavo piso, Harry bajo, puso ver la puerta del 8ºA era la única habitación que había. Ya llevaba la llave en la, la introdujo en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió dejando ver una amplia habitación.

Al fondo estaban unas enormes ventanas que daban vista hacía dos hermoso paisajes. Si se volteaba al lado derecho se podía ver el bosque y al lado izquierdo las nevadas montañas. Justo debajo de las ventanas estaban dos camas ambas con dosel, decoradas acorde a los colores del colegio, al lado de las camas había un armario para cada una. En el centro de la habitación había una pequeña sala y frente a la sala una gran chimenea que seguramente sería muy necesaria.

Harry no se molesto en saber quien iba a ser su compañero de habitación, sino que simplemente se puso su pijama y se tumbo en la cama que tenía su nombre grabado, necesitaba descansar el día siguiente iba a ser muy pesado. Cuando estaba apunto de quedarse dormido, escucho que alguien abría la puerta seguido de una voz familiar.

-¡Harry, amigo! Vaya definitivamente el destino nos a puesto para ser amigos, mira tu, que nos tocara en la misma habitación – Era Vladimir que entraba como un cascabel interrumpiendo el sueño del joven Potter- Oye lo que hiciste en la ceremonia de iniciación estuvo ¡Wow! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Ni yo mismo lo se… - murmuro Harry adormilado

-Anda no seas rejego y dime como… - insistió. Harry se limitó a hacer una mueca que no lo sabía – Bueno la ventaja es que te tendré como compañero de habitación y tarde o temprano averiguare tus secretos. Por cierto, no fuiste a cenar ¿verdad? ¿Dónde cenaste? ¿Con los directivos? No me impresiona que ahora seas un alumno VIP

-Te equivocas Vladimir, si fui con los directores pero únicamente me dieron más clases, empiezo desde las 7 y acabo a las 5.30 sin ningún descanso, solo las comidas – contesto Harry, no quería ser grosero pero ya estaba muy cansado.

-Vaya entonces si que tendrás un día pesado mañana, mejor te dejo dormir – Por fin entendió el mensaje y dejo a Harry dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó a las 6:00, empezaba la práctica de vuelo en una hora y tenía que ir a desayunar pues de lo contrario no le daría tiempo. Se vistió con su uniforme de diario pues en el horario le decía que el uniforme de vuelo le sería entregado en la práctica, tomo sus libros y bajo al comedor. Vladimir ni siquiera se movió a pesar de todo el ruido que hizo Harry para poder encontrar uno de sus libros.

El castillo estaba realmente silencioso, había muy pocos estudiantes en los pasillos de hecho solo eran como tres o cuatro contando a Harry, seguramente esos chicos también serían sus compañeros. Llego al comedor, y cuando lo vio se quedo impresionado ante tanta elegancia, el estilo era muy similar al del barco pero este era más grandes, enormes candelabros de cristal cortado colgaban del techo, se entonaba una música clásica, daba la impresión de que el comedor estaba flotando solo en medio del lago pues tenía grandes ventanas de ambos lado que daban vista al lago, había mesas para dos, cuatro y seis personas.

El comedor estaba muy vació, solo había alrededor de diez personas y todos muy dispersas, otra cosa que lo hacía verse muy solo era que nadie hablaba solo se escuchaba la música y el tintineo de los cubiertos. Harry se iba a sentar solo en una mesa cuando vio que alguien le hacía señas, era Boris Isinvayev el chico que le presentó Vladimir en el barco.

-Hola Boris ¿Cómo estas? ¿También te toco vuelo? – saludo Harry amigablemente mientras se acercaba a la mesa de Boris para sentarse junto a el.

-Si también me toco vuelo ¿Por qué no pides tú comida para salir de aquí y platicar un rato? – sugirió Boris, hablaba en voz baja. Harry se extraño un poco ante la reacción del chico pero decidió tomar el menú ahí están indicaciones de cómo ordenar, simplemente tenía que seleccionar con la varita la comida que deseaba y enseguida aparecería.

-¿Por qué no podemos platicar aquí? – preguntó Harry extrañado

-El instituto Durmstrang piensa que la comida es momento para pensar, reflexionar, descansar un poco y no distraerse platicando – explicó Boris rápidamente

Eran las 6:30 cuando terminaron de desayunar, ambos chicos salieron del comedor y empezaron a caminar lentamente para las instalaciones de vuelo, estaban fuera del castillo, quedaban algo retiradas así que sería mejor salir temprano.

-Sorprendente lo que hiciste ayer – comente Boris

-Gracias pero ni siquiera yo mismo se como lo hice – admitió Harry

-Me lo supuse, normalmente los grandes magos no saben como hacen muchas cosas hasta que empiezan a estudiar, es talento natural – dijo Boris, Harry se sintió un tanto avergonzado no estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran que era bueno en algo.

La práctica de vuelo fue realmente sorprendente para todos pues resulto que Harry un neófito en la materia podía darle un poco de batalla a Viktor Krum uno de los mejores del colegio que por cierto era tres años mayor que Harry, debido a su talento natural en vuelo se había ganado ir también los sábados. Reviso su horario al terminar el entrenamiento le tocaba esgrima tenía que volver al castillo.

Se despidió de sus nuevos amigos que había hecho y se dirigió a su siguiente actividad. Cuando regreso al castillo pudo notar que ya había mucho movimiento, entraban y salían del comedor, se dirigían a sus diferentes actividades, tenía ganas de buscar a Sirkka pero ya era demasiado tarde apenas llego corriendo a la clase. Entró al aula (era la misma que la del auditorio solo que transformada pues se necesitaba un lugar grande para practicar ese deporte) por fortuna no vio a ningún profesor pero si unas cuantas caras conocidas como la de Konstantin y su hermano Pavel que lo acompañaba a un lado.

-Buenos días jóvenes – se escucho una voz grave en el salón, era el profesor; un mago de estatura, cuerpo era muy ancho por la parte de arriba pero conforme iba bajando se hacía más angosto, vestía unos pantalones de rayas verticales negras y grises, zapatos negros de charol, camisa blanca con un gran moño en el cuello, una larga capa negra, su cabello era muy blanco y lucía un enorme bigote francés negro – Sean muy bienvenidos los estudiantes nuevos y también los viejos ¿Por qué no? Soy el profesor Volkov y le impartiré el noble arte de la lucha con espadas o esgrima, quizás algunos de ustedes se pregunten ¿Por qué luchar con espadas si hay varitas? Bueno jóvenes no solamente las varitas son de los magos sino también las espadas, fueron inventadas por nosotros tienen cualidades mágicas además que es uno de de los poco instrumentos con los que se puede matar un dragón, con una sola espada se pude matar a un dragón y se necesitan cinco varitas solo para aturdirlo. No estoy diciendo que las varitas sean malas en lo absoluto, es el instrumento de los magos de hecho yo soy su profesor de duelo, a lo que quiero llegar es que la espada también es especial, es noble y honorable…

-Profesor yo no veo ninguna espada aquí ¿de donde las vamos a sacar? No nos las encargaron – dijo una de las pocas chicas que estaban en la clase.

-Que bueno que toca ese punto señorita Driet, cada uno de nosotros llevamos una espada desde el momento que adquirimos nuestra varita ¿Un voluntario? – dijo el profesor, varios chicos dieron un paso al frente uno de hechos fue Konstantin – Usted señor Kozlov ambos hermanos para que se vea la diferencia – Pavel y Konstya subieron a la plataforma donde estaba el profesor – Permítanme sus varitas.

El profesor tomo las varitas de los hermanos, primero la de Konstya, hizo un par de complicados movimientos y la varita se convirtió en un bonita pero sencilla espada, era delgada, de oro, tenía grabada un pequeño unicornio y apenas un zafiro, después convirtió la espada de Pavel, era muy parecida a la de su hermano menor pero más elaborada; para empezar estaba más ancha, tenía más grabados y cuatro zafiros y dos pequeños diamantes.

-Como verán ambas espadas son preciosas pero una es más elaborada que otra ¿Por qué? Porque Pavel tiene más experiencia en esto y su hermano Konstantin apenas empieza, conforme vamos ganando experiencia las espadas van tomando más esplendor- dio las espadas a sus dueños – En esta clase les enseñare su espada y como volverla a la normalidad pues no creo que nos alcance el tiempo para enseñarles a convertirla.

El profesor fue convirtiendo las espadas de los chicos de primero, todas eran muy sencillas hasta el momento la mejor había sido la de Konstantin. Cuando el profesor llegó con Harry lo saludo muy cordial y amigablemente (también estaba interesado como era normal) Tomo la varita de Harry y quedo impresionado ante la transformación que tuvo; se convirtió en una espada ancha, de oro blanco, tenía grabada un fénix renaciendo y un dragón, e incrustaciones de rubí y esmeralda. Esa no era la espada de un chico de primer curso.

La clase termino claro sin antes haber alabaciones hacía Harry por su magnifica espada, en las primeras dos clases que había tenido no pudo pasar desapercibido que era lo único que quería.

La siguiente clase que le toco fue herbolaria con un profesor que no era de todo su agrado, se la impartía un mago ya anciano, jorobado, calvo, muy arrugado y un tanto neurótico después, le toco Historia de la magia antigua con la hermana melliza del profesor de herbolaria, no era muy diferente a su hermano pero por lo menos hacía la clase más llevadera. Harry estaba desesperado y no por los profesores sino porque no veía a Sirkka, ya llevaba 3 extracurriculares y la comida, y no la había logrado encontrar.

Llego al aula de alquimia o pociones y fue ahí cuando se sintió más aliviado pues pudo ver que su amiga estaba sentada en una de las mesas delanteras, Harry se apresuro a sentarse junto a ella.

-Sirkka ¿Cómo estas? Parece que no nos han tocado muchas clases juntos – dijo Harry saludando a su amiga.

-¡Harry! ¿Cómo te ha ido? A mi muy bien, si lamentablemente no nos tocan muchas clases juntos, solo esta, artes oscuras y no recuerdo cual otra – dijo Sirkka sonriente. Harry le iba a contestar pero entonces entro la profesora.

-¡Buenas tardes chicos! ¿Cómo están? – Era una mujer joven de unos 30 años, de piel negra, cabello en rastas, pero sus facciones eran de raza blanca, tenía unos hermosos ojos ámbar, era delgada pero sus caderas eran prominentes – Soy su profesora de alquimia Mía Katina espero poder llevar con ustedes una clase entretenida donde nos podamos divertir pero al mismo tiempo aprender, estoy para resolverles cualquier duda…

Hasta el momento después de vuelo, pociones fue la clase que más le gusto a Harry a pesar de que aquel primer día no habían hecho mucho, la materia le pareció interesante además de que la maestra era muy agradable.

Las clases casi terminaban, solo faltaba una; artes oscuras, a la que se dirigía Harry ahora. Iba unos 20 minutos adelantado debido a un incidente que tuvo un chico en la clase de encantamiento. Llego a la aula de artes oscuras curiosamente estaba vacía, sobre el escritorio de la profesora había un pequeño cofre, el cual le llamo la atención al chico, decidió acercarse para verlo mejor, tenía una inscripción; "_No todo lo que parece bueno lo es, no todo lo que brilla da luz" _ no sabía porque pero cada vez lo atraía mas el cofre, ahora tenía unas ganas inmensas de abrirlo para descubrir su contenido.

-La curiosidad no solo mata gatos señor Potter – Era la profesora Lennika, estaba parada justo detrás de Harry

-Lo siento profesora, no quería molestarla – dijo Harry un tanto temeroso – Parecerá tonta mi excusa pero hay algo de este cofre que hace que me atraiga, no se

-No es una excusa tonta puesto que es uno de los efectos del cofre, atraer a todo aquel que sea digno de poder utilizar su contenido, lamentablemente usted apenas y podrá estudiar el cofre dentro de unos seis año, para intentar abrirlo por lo menos necesitara el doble – Lennika recogió el cofre para guardarlo – Si usted es especial, tiene una magia inmensa pero debe ser entrenada, todo tiene su tiempo señor Potter.

Konstantin Kozlov era el único chico de toda Durmstrang que tenía una habitación privada, su padre había pagado una cantidad extra para que se la dieran pero no era porque Konstya fuera un niño consentido sino por el pequeño problema que tenía que podía destruir la imagen familiar.

-¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¿Por qué tiene que estar aquí? Debería estar en Londres – gritaba Konstya

-¿Por qué lo odias Konstya? El no te ha hecho nada – decía la voz dentro de su cabeza que desde que tenía memoria lo había atormentado.

-Lo odio por el simple hecho de que tu lo amas ¡Lo odio por ti! Si tú no lo quisieras, no estarías conmigo y yo sería una persona normal – grito Konstantin

-Solo lo quiero ayudar, es mi deber por favor Konstya ayúdame a ayudarlo – suplico la voz

Los días pasaban normales para Harry James Potter tenía muchos deberes y obligaciones es verdad, pero los disfrutaba, le gustaba estar en Durmstrang, pertenecer al club de vuelo. Sus clases favoritas se habían vuelto artes oscuras, defensa de artes oscuras, duelo y gracias a su profesora y a Sirkka, pociones también le encantaba. No podía desear otra cosa más que seguir su vida como estaba.

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el capitulo espero que haya sido de su agrado, perdón por haber tardado pero a veces hay tantas cosas que te impiden escribir, falta de tiempo de inspiración entre otras pero, tratare de estar actualizando más seguido. **

**Hasta luego **

**Reviews**

**Un agradecimiento a Harryperu por su mensaje personal, siento no haber respondido pero veras tus respuestas en la historia **


	5. Las reliquias

Capitulo V: Las reliquias

**Capitulo V: Las reliquias**

La nieve caía lentamente en los terrenos. Harry salió corriendo del castillo iba atrasado a su clase de equitación pues se había quedando platicando con Ana Slevle una chica de 5º curso que lo ayudaba mucho con el chelo ya que no se le daba muy bien.

Llegó a las caballerizas por fortuna aun no empezaban la clase, se acomodo a un lado de Sirkka intentando que Vladimir no lo fuera a ver.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué llegas tarde? ¡Es examen! Tienes suerte de que el profesor haya olvidado el obstáculo tres y fuera por ellos – regaño Sirkka a Harry

-Lo siento, lo siento en dos horas me toca examen de música y Ana Slevle se ofreció a explicarme un par de notas, sabes que no soy muy bueno para eso – contesto Harry agitado

-Si lo se, lo único que quiero decirte es que tengas más cuidado con tus horarios y más ahora que estamos en exámenes – la chica se tranquilizo un poco, no le podía exigir mucho a Harry al fin y al cabo era un niño.

-¡Hoy es el último día de clases! Descansaremos un poco ¿no te alegra? – Intento cambiar de tema - ¿Iras a pasar las fiestas a Sofía?

-No lo creo al parecer mamá tiene mucho trabajo aquí además Sofía queda demasiado lejos- dijo Sirkka

-¿Sofía queda lejos de aquí? Es verdad nunca me había puesto a pensar en ello, hicimos mucho tiempo de viejo pues ¿En que parte del mundo estamos? – pregunto Harry intrigado.

-Durmstrang es uno de los colegios mágicos con más alta seguridad, nunca tiene una ubicación exacta, tiende a cambiar de lugar – contesto Sirkka terminando la conversación.

La clase de transfiguraciones, la última del día había terminado. Harry y Boris quien se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos salieron corriendo del aula, tratando de huir de Vladimir.

-¡Maldito idiota! Como lo odio – grito Boris cuando ya estaban un tanto alejados – Me gusta trasfiguraciones, soy bueno pero eso no significa que quiera llevar trabajo extra en vacaciones

-Tienes toda la razón – contesto Harry – Vladimir no debió de hacer esos comentarios pero entiende que el…

-Harry por favor no empieces como Sirkka con; es que pobre Vladimir tiene un problema debemos ayudarlo – imito burlonamente a Sirkka – Si tiene un problema pero ese no es nuestro problema

-Habla demasiado y dice demasiadas mentiras pero olvidémonos de eso, yo te ayudo con el trabajo extra de transfiguraciones ¿vale? – consoló Harry a su amigo – Oye ¿Sabes en que parte del castillo estamos? Con eso que salimos corriendo no me fije hacía donde íbamos y ahora no se donde estamos

-Yo tampoco se donde estamos pero si seguimos caminando seguro encontraremos algo conocido y podremos orientarnos – respondió Boris tras haber observado el entorno.

Harry y Boris continuaron caminando, nada de lo que veían les parecía familiar andaban por pasillos poco iluminados y más angostos de lo normal además la decoración como pinturas u otros objetos eran un tanto lúgubre. Ninguno de los dos chicos quería admitirlo pero estaban un poco asustados.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Harry al ver un dibujo gravado en la pared

-No se porque eso te llama la atención no tiene nada espectacular – contesto Boris que tenía toda la razón pues el dibujo constaba de tres sencillas figuras geométricas: un triángulo dentro de este había un circulo y por el centro verticalmente una línea atravesaba estas dos figuras

-Por eso me llama la atención, es muy grande demasiado sencillo, sin sentido sin embargo esta plasmado en la pared como si fuera algo importante – analizo Harry, desde que había empezado con sus clases de artes oscuras se había hecho muy analítico ante cualquier detalle.

-No le tomes mucha importancia lo más seguro es que sea un graffiti, es todo – Boris no era muy adepto a las artes oscuras, a ponerse a analizar, no a el le gusta la ciencia exacta

-No creo que sea un graffiti, sencillamente el colegio lo hubiera…- empezó Harry a buscar una explicación cuando entonces escuchó pasos

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- pregunto Boris algo asustado

-Chicos ¡Que sorpresa verlos aquí! ¿Qué andan haciendo por estos rumbos? – Era el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, un hombre joven de unos 35 años, algo locuaz pero muy agradable

-Profesor es usted – dijo Boris aliviado – Pues la verdad es que no es hemos perdido

-¿Dónde es que estamos? – pregunto Harry

-Con razón los veo aquí son las mazmorras del lado oeste, normalmente solo andan por aquí estudiantes de los últimos cursos, en esta área encuentras todo lo referente a artes oscuras y su defensa pero la información que está aquí solo les sirve a los de sexto y séptimo por eso te digo que es raro verlos aquí - explico el profesor

-Profesor ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? – pregunto Harry

-Muchachos ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto el profesor

-Las 18:15 – respondió Boris

-Después me preguntas en clase Harry, ya voy tarde, tengo un compromiso. Lo que pasa es que una cabra… bueno después les platico – dijo atareadamente el profesor mientras salía corriendo

Después de saber donde se encontraban, los chicos pudieron regresar al vestíbulo. Boris estaba encantado de haber salido de ahí y de saber que no volvería hasta dentro de muchos años pero Harry se había quedado con la duda de aquel dibujo y se amplió más su curiosidad cuando supo en que lugar estaba.

Las vacaciones empezaron y Harry se dedico a disfrutarlas con los pocos amigos que habían permanecido en Durmstrang, sobre todo con Sirkka que era la que menos veía.

Era la mañana de navidad, Harry dormía placidamente pues no había nadie que lo molestara, Vladimir se había ido a pasar las vacaciones con sus padres. El joven Potter se despertó y cuando volteo hacia el árbol de navidad que había en la habitación se sorprendió al ver que estaba lleno de paquetes. Emocionado empezó a abrir sus obsequios, nunca había recibido tantos y tan bonitos siempre lo que recibía era algo viejo de Dudley.

Entre sus obsequios se encontraban dulces, tarjetas, Sirkka le había dado un organizador. Cuando Harry pensó que había terminado de abrir los obsequios se dio cuenta que en un rincón estaba un paquete mal envuelto, Harry lo cogió no tenía remitente. Decidió abrirlo venía una nota dentro de el decía "Era de tu padre, úsala bien"

Era una capa no muy bonita pero el hecho de que fuera de su padre le conmovió mucho a Harry e hizo que se la pusiera de inmediato, y cuando se la puso descubrió que no era una capa cualquiera ¡Sino una capa de invisibilidad! Primero el chico se asusto al ver desaparecer parte de su cuerpo pero después comprendió lo que era y le encanto.

Tenía que mostrársela a Sirkka, por fortuna la lechuza de Vladimir estaba allí así que escribió una nota a su amiga que la veía en la sala de descanso que estaba cerca del comedor en 15 minutos. Harry se arreglo lo más rápido que pudo, guardo en su mochila la capa y salió de su habitación.

Iba corriendo a gran velocidad por los pasillos que no se dio cuenta que opuestamente a el venía caminando Konstantin Kozlov que choco con el, haciendo que todas las cosas que el chico llevaba se le cayeran y al igual que las de Harry.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa Potter?! Ten más cuidado, mira lo que hiciste – replico Konstantin

-Lo siento, discúlpame - ofreció disculpas Harry

-¿Qué es eso? – La mochila de Harry que estaba en el suelo había quedado medio abierta, y por esa apertura se había salido un pedazo de la capa

-Nada que te incumba – contesto Harry cortante, tomo rápido su mochila, la cerro y se la hecho al hombro

-¡Déjame ver! – Exigió Konstantin – Tienes algo prohibido eso pasa

-Ya te dije que esto no te incumbe – contesto Harry enojado, le aventó a Konstantin lo que le había recogido y siguió su camino

Llegó a la sala de descanso, Sirkka ya lo esperaba en uno de los sillones. Se había puesto a leer un poco.

-¡Hola! Feliz navidad – Saludo Harry - Disculpa que haya tardado tuve un contratiempo

-¡Feliz Navidad, Harry! No te preocupes acabo de llegar – contesto Sirkka sonriendo – Y bien ¿Qué me querías mostrar?

-Me llegó un paquete, y no te imaginaras que es, bueno era de mi padre – dijo Harry emocionado pero en susurros

-¿De tú padre? ¿Qué es? ¿Quién te lo envió? Muéstramelo – dijo Sirkka intrigada o más bien preocupada

-No puedo bueno aquí no, es algo muy especial y no puede verlo nadie más – dijo Harry, Sirkka frunció el seño – Sígame conozco un lugar donde no habrá nadie.

Sirkka siguió a Harry iba muy preocupada. Bajaron hasta las mazmorras pero no se quedaron ahí, Harry siguió caminando hasta que empezaron a entrar a los angostos y lúgubres pasillos del área de artes oscuras.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Ya puedes decirme que es? – pregunto Sirkka

-Estamos en el área de artes oscuras del castillo, creí que lo sabrías tu madre da artes oscuras, y si ya te puedo mostrar que es – dijo Harry, abrió su mochila y de ella sacó la capa, los ojos de Sirkka quedaron abierto como dos platos – Es una capa de invisibilidad – se cubrió con ella desapareciendo por completo - Fantástica ¿no?

-Dices que no tenía remitente – dijo Sirkka, Harry se quito la capa – ¿Me la permites?

-No tenía remitente, veía en un paquete mal envuelto con una nota que decía "Era de tu padre, úsala bien", si ten la capa – contesto Harry que le entrego la capa a Sirkka

Sirkka tomo la capa entre sus manos, y para sorpresa de Harry no la uso sino que la abrazo fuertemente y la olió, cerro lo ojos. No sabía si era su imaginación pero a pesar de tantos años que había pasado sentía que la capa aun tenía un poco de olor de James.

-Nadie más la ha visto ¿verdad? – dijo Sirkka saliendo de sus recuerdos.

-No nadie más – dijo Harry extrañado

-Que bueno porque… - empezó a decir Sirkka

Harry no le hizo caso porque encontró algo más interesante que la explicación de su amiga. El símbolo que había visto hace unos días con Boris estaba diferente, el triángulo se encontraba levemente iluminado, Harry le arrebato a Sirkka la capa de las manos y se acerco lentamente al símbolo. Entre más se acercaba, más se iluminaba el triángulo, cuando estuvo pegado a la pared el triángulo emanaba una deslumbrante luz.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunto Sirkka desconcertada ¿Por qué la capa de James causaba ese efecto? No entendía que pasa, ella solo sabía que la capa era de una excelente calidad y que había sido pasada de generación en generación.

-No tengo idea pero, hace una semana Boris y yo llegamos a este lugar por equivocación y este símbolo estaba normal como si fuera un dibujo en la pared, pero aun así me pareció extraño – dijo Harry

-Harry no se que signifique esto pero, guarda la capa, no se la muestres a nadie ni siquiera a Boris cuando regrese, no la uses y sobre todo, no vuelvas a venir aquí y menos con la capa – advirtió Sirkka estaba muy asustada pues sabía que el símbolo que se había iluminado era el símbolo de Grindelwald un mago oscuro muy poderoso en su época y no tenía idea de si la capa pudiera desencadenar algo malo, hubiera preferido quitarle la capa a Harry pero sabía que se opondría rotundamente.

Harry le dijo que si a todo a Sirkka sin embargo no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados, tenía que investigar el porque de la reacción del símbolo ante la capa de su padre.

Durante los siguientes días Harry se dedico enteramente a buscar información acerca de capas de invisibilidad y del símbolos sin embargo, todo lo que encontró no le sirvió para nada. La única manera en la que podía conseguir información era preguntando, y a la única persona que le podía saber y el le podía preguntar era a la profesora Lennika.

No se atrevía a ir a preguntarle ¿Qué tal si le comentaba algo a Sirkka? Entonces Sirkka se sentiría mal porque no confió en ella y… ¿Qué tal si ya no quería ser su amiga? Pero, no era muy poco para que terminara una fuerte amistada además tenía que saber el porque entonces una tarde al finalizar las clases se dirigió al despacho de la profesora.

-Adelante – contesto Lennika desde adentro del despacho cuando golpearon a la puerta

-Profesora disculpe ¿esta muy ocupada? ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? - dijo Harry que abrió la puerta pero no entro

-Pasa Potter y cierra la puerta, dime ¿Qué quieres preguntarme? – dijo Lennika, Harry siguió sus instrucciones.

-Profesora ¿Usted conoce este símbolo, sabe de quien o que es? Se que no es un dibujo común y corriente hay algo – dijo Harry que le mostró a Lennika una hoja de papel con el símbolo, Lennika permaneció un momento callada.

-¿Dónde viste esto? – Pregunto intrigada – siéntate

-En el área de las artes oscuras – respondió rápidamente Harry – me perdí por eso llegue allí

-No se si en verdad te hayas perdido Potter igual no es asunto mió y puedes estar en cualquier área del castillo no existe una regla para que tú no estés en el área de las artes oscuras pero bueno aun eres un niño – dijo Lennika, Harry se sintió bobo como no pensó que lo iban a regañar – Las artes oscuras son maravillosas pero complejas, muy complejas y en mi opinión hay que ir lentamente para disfrutarlas y sobre todo para entenderlas, quizás por tú experiencia estés más adelantado no lo se pero de igual manera te daré la información que me pides para que sepas donde andas

-Gracias – dijo automáticamente Harry

-Muchos creen que esté símbolo pertenece a Grindelwald un gran mago oscuro que aterrorizo por muchos años a Bulgaria, Hungría y países cercanos cosa que es un gran error pues el símbolo es mucho más antiguo. Grindelwald únicamente lo adopto ¿Por qué? Porque el tenía la creencia de que existían las reliquias de la muerte ¿Qué son las reliquias de la muerte? Tres objetos muy poderosos que desafían a la muerte y que están representados en el símbolo; el circulo representa la piedra de la resurrección una piedra que tiene el poder de revivir a los muertos, la línea vertical representa la varita invencible una varita que no pude ser vencida incluso si es usada por el peor mago la varita vence, y el triángulo representa la capa de invisibilidad más potente de todas y con está capa eres inmune a la muerte. La pregunta es ¿Las reliquias de la muerte realmente existen? No lo se y en lo personal no lo creo porque el mito viene de unos cuentos infantiles – dijo Lennika

-Entonces ¿Por qué Grindelwald creía en las reliquias de la muerte si es que el mito viene de un cuento infantil? – pregunto muy interesado Harry

-No lo se, Grindelwald no era del todo cuerdo que digamos así que quizás por eso, si quieres información más detallada te puedo señalar unos libros donde la encuentres – dijo Lennika que en un trozo de papel escribió un par de libro que podrían servirle a Harry

-Muchas gracias es mejor que me vaya, no quiero quitarle más tiempo – dijo Harry levantándose de la silla

-De nada Potter cuando necesites información aquí estoy para ayudarte, solo recuerda una cosa cuidado con lo que haces – dijo Lennika

Konstantin llegó a su habitación muy enojado, había tenido otra pelea y todo por "eso" como lo odiaba, por "esa cosa" le gustaba pelearse con Potter era lo que más le dolía.

-¿Por qué te tienes que pelear tanto con Harry? – replicó la voz

-Por ti – contesto cínicamente Konstya – Oye ¿Por qué el día de Navidad te interesaba esa garra vieja que traía Potter?

-Que carajo te interesan mis cosas – contesto la voz molesta

Harry había leído todos los libros que le indicó Lennika e incluso más que encontró con información referente a lo que fueran las reliquias de la muerte. Estaba feliz porque sabía que existían las reliquias, que el poseía una de ellas y ahora su meta era encontrar las demás sobre todo la piedra de la resurrección, con ella podría volver a la vida a sus padres.

Era una soleada mañana de domingo de finales de mayo, no faltaba mucho para que el curso terminara. Harry estaba sentado en los terrenos del castillo estudiando un poco y disfrutando del sol.

-Hola Harry ¿Qué estas leyendo? – dijo Sirkka que llegó y se sentó al lado de su amigo

-Un poco de pociones – dijo Harry que cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo revolvió entre los demás

-Déjame ver tú libro – dijo Sirkka

-¿Para que? – dijo Harry

-Ándale – continuo Sirkka, Harry no le quería prestar el libro estuvieron un rato peleando hasta que la niña se lo logró quitar por la fuerza - ¿Filtros de los muertos I? ¿Harry, qué es esto? ¡Hay a veces me recuerdas tanto a Severus!

-¿A quien? – preguntó Harry

-A un primo pero ese no es el punto, lo que quiero decir es que no me gusta que te intereses tanto en las artes oscuras, las artes de oscuras son para hacer daño – dijo Sirkka

-Eso no es verdad Sirkka, que la mayoría de las personas la usen para eso es otra cosa además tu madre también es amante de las artes oscuras y no le dices nada ¿Por qué me dices ami? – replico Harry

-¡Y como puedes saber que no le digo nada! – dijo Sirkka

-¡Hey Potter! ¿Te gusto la predicción de la clase de artimancia? – dijo Konstya que pasaba por el lugar. Ya tenía harto a Harry, el viernes pasado le había salido una predicción en la clase de artimancia de que había gran posibilidad de que fuera un total fracasado en el examen final de música

-¡Ya deja de molestar! No te he hecho absolutamente nada- dijo Harry molesto

-Claro que me has hecho, tu presencia me molesta – contesto Konstya

-Entonces lárgate de donde esto – dijo Harry

-No porque yo quiero estar aquí – dijo Konstya

Y así empezaban las peleas entre estos dos hasta que llegaban a duelo. El ciclo escolar llegó a su fin, Harry no fue un total fracaso en música pero no le fue muy bien pero bueno tenía que haber algo que no se le diera bien. Auque a Potter le encantaba Durmstrang estaba ansioso por ir a Sofía porque quería ver a Gregovich el fabricante de varitas y preguntarle que sabía acerca de la varita invencible.

**Hola, espero que haya sido de su agrado el capitulo, bueno no tengo mucho que decir solo que gracias por leer la historia y un favor a los que la agregan como favorita o alerta o como autora favorita quisiera que me dejaran un review para saber su opinión mas concretamente **

**Saludos **

**Sara Elisa **


	6. Vacaciones

**Capítulo VI: Vacaciones **

Era una mañana del mes de Junio como cualquier otra; La familia Dursley se encontraba en la cocina tomando tranquilamente su desayuno: Petunia volvía llenar los platos de comida, Vernon leía el periódico y Dudley reía de las caricaturas. Se escucho sonar el timbre una vez, seguramente sería el cartero avisando que la correspondencia había llegado. Con dificultad Vernon se levantó de su lugar, fue hasta el buzón y recogió un bonche de cartas: Promociones vacacionales, una postal de su hermana, cuentas y ¡Una carta de Durmstrang! De ese colegio de locos y anormales, como le decía él.

-¡Petunia! ¿Qué es esto? – Grito Vernon Dursley. Sostenía en sus gordas manos la carta, no sabía qué hacer con ella: romperla o leerla – No me conteste se perfectamente lo que es: una más de las anormalidades de tú familia.

Observo la carta con asco, como si tuviera alguna enfermedad y pudiera contagiarse. Tomo un cuchillo y la abrió con precaución.

_Estimados señores Dursley: _

_Nos complace informarle que su sobrino __**Harry James Potter **__concluyó con resultados satisfactorios el primer ciclo escolar. Les enviamos esta carta para que nos haga el favor de presentarse el sábado 30 de Junio del año en curso en Sofía, Bulgaria con el motivo de firmar las calificaciones de fin de curso, los permisos para el próximo curso y recoger a su sobrino para que pase con ustedes las vacaciones de verano o si usted desea firmar los permisos para que las pase en viaje escolar, que le será de suma utilidad el siguiente curso. _

_Por favor envíenos su respuesta a esta misma dirección: Si es positiva, nosotros enviaremos los boletos de avión para el sábado 5 de Julio con destino a Sofía, Bulgaria. Si es negativa, su sobrino llegará a Londres, Inglaterra la noche del 30 de junio, llevando los permisos y calificaciones consigo para que las firme. _

_Atentamente _

_Profesora Lennika Petrovich_

_Subdirectora del Instituto Durmstrang _

-Una treta para ganar más dinero ¿Por qué no me pueden enviar los papeles del muchacho por correo? - Se quejo Vernon Dursley aunque él no iba a pagar un centavo – Que desconsideración de los fenómenos. Me piden que vaya hasta quien sabe donde para firmar unos papeles para que el mocoso se pueda quedar allá ¿Qué no saben que uno si tiene vida? No puede andar viajando el día que ellos lo piden.

-¿Qué pasa si no vas? – se atrevió a preguntar Petunia a pesar de la rabia de su esposo.

-Ya lo dije Petunia, lo vienen a dejar todo el verano acá – contesto de mala gana

Harry se encontraba en la cubierta del barco acompañado por su amigo Viktor. Estaban a punto de llegar no muy lejos se podía ver el puerto. Su actitud era callada, un tanto melancólica, le dolía dejar Durmstrang allí había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida. Le impresionaba lo rápido que había transcurrido el año parecía ayer cuando y ahora todo se esfumaba. Sabía que lo más probable era que pasara un fantástico verano con todo sus amigos recorriendo Europa, pero ¿Qué tal si no llegaba el tío Vernon a firmar los permisos? Tendría que regresarse a Inglaterra y pasar todo el verano con sus tíos. Nunca había deseado tanto ver al tío Vernon.

-¿Qué harás el verano Viktor? No te vi anotado para el viaje supongo que la pasaras con tú familia ¿No? - pregunto Harry a su amigo. Viktor permaneció algo pensativo, tardo en contestar.

-¿Me guardarías un secreto? – Pregunto Viktor, Harry asintió – El equipo de quidditch _Ignis _me ha contratado como buscador, estaré el verano entrenando.

-Es una broma ¿De verdad te contrataron? – Dijo Harry emocionado, Viktor hizo una señal de que guardara silencio - Pero entonces ¿Dejaras la escuela? Tienes que entrenar a diario.

-No, no dejare el colegio. El entrenador fue hace un par de meses a ver a alumnos de último curso, pensó que yo salía este año y por eso me eligió, después yo le dije que no pero él me dijo que me quería en el equipo, hablo con él director y pues entrenaremos en el campo de quidditch de Durmstrang es un campo profesional – dijo Viktor orgulloso, nunca usaba ese tono de voz.

-Eso significa que cueste lo que cueste te quieren tener con ellos, vaya es fantástico, pero no es para menos tú eres genial en el quidditch – dijo Harry

-Tú también eres genial, esfuérzate y estoy seguro de que cuando cumpla la edad mínima para jugar los equipos se pelearan por ti – dijo Viktor

-Gracias

El barco se detuvo, por fin llegando a su destino. Viktor se despidió prometiéndole a Harry contarle todos los pormenores de su verano. Los alumnos empezaban a bajar, sus padres o en algunos casos empleados ya los esperaban en el muelle; Observo a los hermanos Kozlov Konstanin, Valya y Nina se despedían de su hermano Pavel que permaneció en el barco.

-Al parecer tú también irás al viaje Harry – Se acerco Pavel después de que sus hermanos bajaran, noto que los observaba

-Sí, me encuentro muy interesado en todos esos lugares a donde vamos a ir – Contesto nervioso sabía que los Kozlov eran muy reservados en cuestiones familiares

-Me alegra, Nina y Valya son muy delicadas para estos viajes no les agrada la aventura en cuanto a Konstya, mi padre cree que aun es muy chico para estos viajes – Explico Pavel. Era curioso él nunca decía nada.

Alrededor de 25 alumnos eran los que iban a viajar. Esperaban en el barco a que sus tutores llegaran para que firmaran todos los permisos correspondientes, Harry veía como los padres y tutores de todos iban llegando menos el de él.

-Señor Harry Potter – escucho la voz de la profesora Lennika pronunciar su nombre, respiro profundo él tío Vernon había llegado. Volteo a ver a todos lados pero no pudo visualizar a su robusto y mal encarado tío - ¿Puede bajar por favor? – Harry bajo corriendo – Señor Potter ¿Por qué aun lleva el uniforme puesto? No importa, su tío ha llegado pero como usted debe de saber no puede pasar a la parte mágica, así que nos espera en la parte muggle.

Era verdad no se había quitado el uniforme con razón le picaba un poco era el de gala, después de la ceremonia de fin de curso se la había pasado de un lado a otro por el barco que olvido cambiarse. La profesora Lennika y el caminaron al parecer sin dirección alguna, de pronto sintió como si hubieran atravesado algo una sensación poco agradable. Volteo hacía atrás el barco, la personas, todo había desaparecido, seguían estando en un muelle pero todo era diferente.

-Atravesamos a la parte muggle supongo que no la reconoces porque la vez pasada llegaron directo a la mágica – Explicó Lennika al ver el rostro de desesperación de Harry - Su tío nos espera en aquella cafetería.

Observo el rostro impaciente del tío Vernon atreves del cristal. Entraron a la cafetería; Vernon Dursley saludo de mala gana a la profesora y se quedo mirando atónito a Harry había cambiado mucho: estaba más alto, fornido, ya no era aquel niño flacucho y el uniforme que traía puesto era muy elegante y parecía más costo que el de _Smeltings _ el colegio donde asistía Dudley.

-Buenas tardes señor Dursley gracias por venir – dijo la Profesora Lennika – Aquí le traigo los documentos para firmar: calificaciones, permisos para el próximo año y los permisos para el viaje.

-Tío Vernon ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Harry por formalidad, para decir algo y no quedarse callado.

-Bien muchacho bien, me imagino que tú de la misma manera – contesto sin voltear a ver, estaba firmando los documentos - ¿Es todo? – pregunto cuando terminó de firmar.

-Si señor Dursley es todo, me los llevare y los dejo para que puedan pasar un momento a solas – dijo Lennika

-No será necesario - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Si es así, será mejor que regresemos al barco señor Potter – dijo Lennika, se despidieron con un sencillo apretón de manos y un hasta luego.

Harry se encontraba algo desesperado porque aun no se iban. Volteó a ver a sus compañeros según él, Lennika ya había hablado con todos los padres. Sirkka se le acerco sin decir nada, también se notaba desesperada y un tanto angustiada.

-¿No sabes a qué hora nos vamos a ir? – preguntó Harry suponiendo que Sirkka tuviera más información que él – Según yo ya habló con todos los padres

-No con todos – murmuró – Creo que nos vamos como a las siete de la noche

-Vaya es mucho tiempo ¿Qué haremos…? ¿Cómo que no con todos? – preguntó Harry

-Está hablando con mi padre – contesto desanimada. Siempre sucedía lo mismo cuando se veían los padres de la niña: una pelea segura. Llevaban 10 años de divorciados ¿Qué no podían tener una relación cordial? - ¡Ya puedo bajar! – grito irritada

-¡Ya la escuchaste Lennika! Me la quitas todo el verano siquiera déjame verla dos horas – se escuchó una voz varonil enojada. Era obvio que la profesora ya no estaba hablando con ningún padre de sus alumnos pues, había cambiado su posición formal y educada por una a la defensiva.

-Para empezar no te la quito todo el verano son 24 días y además como te he dicho desde hace 40 minutos: este viaje la servirá mucho para el curso que viene – contesto fastidiada - ¡Sirkka baja ya!

Un hombre sumamente atractivo entró a la sección donde se encontraban los estudiantes: fornido, alto 1.90m, grandes ojos color turquesa, cabello castaño rojizo algo ondulado igual que su hija, finas facciones: nariz recta y bien afilada, labios delgados y definidos, rostro en forma de corazón y un par de hoyuelos al sonreír.

Sirkka bajo corriendo; lo abrazó con una fuerza tremenda. Padre e hija empezaron a parlotear emocionados contándose todo lo que habían hecho. Harry observó la escena con melancolía, como le hubiera gustado poder tener una relación así con su padre o su madre. La niña volteó de reojo al barco y pudo notar la tristeza de su amigo, se sentía culpable.

-Papá ¿Podemos invitar a un amigo a comer con nosotros? – preguntó Sirkka

-¿Un amigo, eh? No será más bien un novio, hija ya hemos hablado del tema – contesto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Es solo mi amigo, Harry Potter un chico muy agradable nos hicimos muy amigos durante el curso – Explicó Sirkka

-Ya que insistes que más me queda – fingió no querer invitar a Harry pero la verdad es que estaba ansioso por conocer al niño que vivió.

-¡Harry ven! – grito la niña desde abajo, su padre movió la cabeza negativamente ¿Cuándo aprendería a llamar decentemente a alguien?

Se extraño de que lo llamara Sirkka pero sin dudarlo un momento se apresuro a bajar del barco, claro tuvo primero que pedirle permiso a la profesora Lennika que sin dudarlo mucho lo dejo ir, no quería tener una discusión con su ex.

-¿Qué pasa Sirkka? ¿Para qué me llamas? – preguntó Harry

-Pues… ¿Quieres venir a comer con nosotros? – Preguntó sonriente – Por cierto él es mi papá

-Cyril Ivanov, mucho gusto – Se presentó extendiendo la mano

-Un gusto, Harry Potter – estrecho la mano – Claro que me gustaría ir a comer aunque, hace mucho que no se ven quizás quieran pasar tiempo a solas.

-En lo absoluto Harry, Sirkka y yo tendremos mucho tiempo para pasar a solas y a Harry Potter no lo puedo conocer todos los días – dijo Cyril

Al principio Harry se sintió un poco incomodo con el padre de Sirkka, pensaba que sería de esos tipos obsesionado con él o más bien con su cicatriz y únicamente querían preguntarle del día que venció a Voldemort (que por cierto el no recordaba nada). Pero no, Cyril Ivanov era un mago sumamente agradable, apasionado al quidditch y con cierto amor a las artes oscuras por no decir magia negra.

-Nuestra selección está tomando mucha fuerza aunque para este año no la veo en las finales, yo creo que la final será entre México y Alemania, me impresiono como se levanto México la copa pasada ni siquiera se oyó y ahora va en los primeros puestos – comentó Cyril le fascinaba hablar sobre su trabajo, trabajaba como secretario de deportes mágicos del país.

-Pienso lo mismo – dijo Harry emocionado – Quisiera ir a ese juego, lástima que será tan lejos y la fecha es muy próxima, ya no se encuentran boletos para las finales.

-No digas eso para eso me tienes a mí, te puedo conseguir entradas para donde quieras cuando quieras aunque claro, como tú dices la fecha es muy próxima, yo iré a las finales si te hubiera conocido antes hubieras pedido permiso y nos íbamos a las finales pero bueno, será en otra ocasión - dijo Cyril – Niños los tengo que ir a dejar el barco ya va a salir. Harry seguiremos en contacto además del quidditch me cuentas como van las otras cosas…

-¡Papá! Deja de meterle a Harry "tus ideas locas" ya tiene suficiente con mi madre- protestó Sirkka

-"Mis ideas locas" lo único que tengo en común con tú madre - La artes oscuras además de Sirkka era el único interés que compartían los padres de la niña. Interés que Sirkka siempre había odiado; no le agradaba que mucho que Harry hubiera encontrado alguien que le fomentara ese "pasatiempo"

_**Terrenos de Hogwarts **_

El crepúsculo del anochecer se manifestaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts, se sentían tranquilos y vacio, los estudiantes habían partido para su casa en la mañana. Una figura completamente vestida de negro salió de las puertas del castillo, atravesó a pasó rápido los terrenos hasta internarse en el bosque prohibido.

Sabía que esa noche lo iba a encontrar, ya tenía mucho siguiéndole los pasos y hoy sin estudiantes se sentiría más confiado. Antes de internarse en el bosque, Severus Snape echo un vistazo a la cabaña de Hagrid, la luces estaban prendidas él semi-gigante ya estaba allí. Esa noche solo serían el extraño y el.

Empezó a caminar por el bosque, todo estaba como él lo esperaba: las hierbas movidas, las huellas frescas y un rastro de olor a ajenjo y anís. Se fue adentrando más hasta que estuvo oscuro por completo. _"Lumus" _ pronunció y una tenue luz salió de la punta de su varita apenas hacía visible por donde pisaba, no quería alumbrar mucho o su presa se iba a alertar. Escuchó unos ruidos detrás de unos árboles corrió hacía allí. De pronto sintió que algo lo presionaba en el cuello, tenía la vana esperanza de que fuera la rama de un árbol pero no, sentía una respiración tras él.

-Te creíste más listo que yo Snape, pues ya ves que no, tú imagen de duro y resentido profesor no asunta a nadie – dijo una leve y sutil voz

Severus no conoció al instante la voz, era muy diferente a la que pensaba escuchar. Levantó la vista y pudo ver: un unicornio que yacía en el suelo ya muerto, desangrado. Definitivamente había encontrado a su presa o mejor dicho su presa lo había encontrado a él.

-Tira la varita Snape – dijo – Tira la varita co… con un carajo - volvió a decir pero más alterado, la voz se empezaba a parecer a la que Snape esperaba oír.

-Quirrel ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Quién hizo esto? – fingió Snape no saber nada. Quirrel era un estúpido si fingía no saber nada quizás lo dejara.

-No soy estúpido Snape – contesto Quirrel enojado, tan enojado estaba que retrocedió unos pasos dejando que Snape pudiera soltarse.

-Sí, si eres estúpido – dijo Snape que apuntaba con su varita a Quirrel - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué es lo que eres? Me das asco, no saldrás vivo de esta.

Quirrel estaba nervioso, empezaba a sudar, el pulso le palpitaba. No estaba nervioso por Snape no, él no lo intimidaba en lo más mínimo sino por su señor ¿Qué iba a decir? Escuchó un leve susurro, su señor le hablaba _"Desparece Quirrel, no es conveniente que sepan de mi existencia" _

-Te equivocas Snape – Llamas color verde lo consumieron sin dejar siquiera cenizas.

Severus quedó atónito no sabía muy bien lo que había pasado. Si Quirrel desapareció pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Nadie podía desaparecerse de los terrenos de Hogwarts a menos que usara magia oscura muy avanzada, magia que no creía capaz a Quirrel de poder utilizar. Volteo hacía el cielo había luna llena, sería mejor que saliera del bosque las criaturas se ponían más peligrosas.

En el castillo apenas unas pocas velas estaban prendidas, solo se escuchaban los murmullos de los fantasmas y los pasos de Snape. _"Caramelo de limón" _ dijo; la gárgola se apartó para dar pasó a las escaleras que deban al despacho de Dumbledore.

-Severus pasa, ya se me hacía que te habías tardado – dijo la voz del director.

Snape entró y como de costumbre Dumbledore daba vueltas por todo su despacho comiendo caramelos muggles – Se esfumó desapareció sin dejar rastro, llamas de color verde se lo llevaron. Era el culpable de la muerte de los unicornios.

Dumbledore se quedo pensativo -¿Quieres un caramelo? – ofreció a Snape, viejo loco viendo la gravedad del asuntó y pensando en sus caramelos pensó Severus mientras negaba con la cabeza - La piedra está a salvo al menos no tiene lo que quería

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Dumbledore? Mato a los unicornios, bebió su sangre, desapareció envuelto en llamas verdes ¡Es magia oscura! Y aun así no estás alarmado, no te entiendo – dijo Snape

-Para mí es suficiente que no se haya llevado la piedra filosofal y que Harry no esté aquí – dijo Dumbledore

-¿Qué tiene que ver Harry Potter en esto? – preguntó Snape

-Todo Severus. Todo lo que pasé y pasará será por Harry Potter recuerda que la guerra no terminó – dijo desanimado – Pensé que con no estaría seguro con Karkarov pero al parecer estará más seguro que aquí.

_**Bucarest, Rumania **_

Era el último día del viaje. Al parecer los chicos se la habían pasado fenomenal conociendo: una colonia de dragones, un castillo habitado por vampiros, interesantes monumentos, una simulación de "la fuente de la buena fortuna" entre otras cosas y hoy el último día visitarían el parque de diversiones mágico más grande de Europa del este.

Daban las 9 de la mañana Harry y Dimitri bajaron a desayunar al restaurante del hotel donde se habían quedado, en dos horas salían hacía el parque así que aun tenían tiempo. Ya muchos de sus compañeros estaban desayunado entre ellos se encontraba Sirkka.

-Harry- dijo Sirkka levantando la

Harry camino hacía su amiga y tomo asiento a su lado – Hola ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Somnoliento

-Bien gracias ¿Y tú? – Pregunto Sirkka – Bebe un chocolate caliente sirve que te despiertas y te calientas – Sirvió un poco de chocolate

-Es plano Julio y estamos a 13°c – se quejó Harry

-Así es el clima aquí – se encogió de hombres – En pocos días será tú cumpleaños y no podré pasarlo contigo, lo siento mucho de verdad Harry pero tengo que ir con mis abuelos, prometí ir con ellos en navidad y no fui, de verdad lo siento – estaba avergonzada

-No te preocupes Sirkka es solo mi cumpleaños, siempre lo he pasado solo o peor con Dudley molestando –

-Por eso quería pasarlo contigo para que tuvieras un buen cumpleaños, si quieres le digo a mis abuelos que los veo hasta la navidad porque se irán a un crucero y… - dijo Sirkka desesperada

- No ve a pasarlo con tus abuelos, tu y yo nos vemos todo el tiempo y tus abuelos hace mucho no te ven – Lo abrazó fuertemente Sirkka siempre era tan maternal.

_**Sofía, Bulgaria **_

El viaje había terminado. Unas inolvidables vacaciones para Harry Potter. Se despidió de su amigos prometiéndose verse pronto, se bajo del barco con un poco de equipaje, había pedido permiso para quedarse unos días en Sofía y poder comprar sus útiles escolares y ropa nueva antes de regresar a pasar el resto del verano al colegio.

La profesora Lennika lo dejo instalado en el hotel que estaba en la plaza comercial; diciéndole que regresaría por él en tres días. Los primeros dos días se dedico a comprar los útiles escolares: libros, plumas, rollos de pergaminos, ingredientes para pociones, algo de ropa afortunadamente casi todos sus uniformes le quedaban y estaban muy bien cuidados y el tercer día fue a la tienda de varitas Gregorovitch.

Daban por las 9 de la mañana cuando se dirigió al local de varitas Gregorovitch. Una bruja joven iba saliendo del local cuando él entró al parecer había ido a que le arreglaran su varita. Gregovich se encontraba frente al mostrador; se quedó realmente sorprendido al ver a Harry.

-Señor Potter, buenos días ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Ha tenido problemas con su varita? – preguntó Gregovich intrigado

-Buenos días, no señor no he tenido problemas con mi varita – contesto Harry, hubo un pausado silencio – Quisiera preguntarle algo… ¿Qué sabe usted acerca de la varita de sauco?

Gregorovitch se quedo sin palabras, como un niño iba a saber algo de las reliquias quizás por los cuentos y había creído que era verdad – Es solo un cuento no más que eso.

-Se que no es solo un cuento, las reliquias de la muerte son verdaderas – dijo Harry – Lo único que le estoy pidiendo es que me cuente lo que sabe acerca de la varita de sauco no si cree en ellas, por su profesión deben circular historias acerca de esta.

Se quedo pensativo, el tenía mucha información de la varita de sauco de hecho la había hasta poseído, pero no sabía si sería prudente hablar de ella con Potter – Una varita invencible, capaz de derrotar cualquier encantamiento aunque el que la use sea un estúpido, pasa de mano en mano desde hace muchos años. Si es que quieres saber mi opinión es: No, no creo en estas cosas

-Gracias por la información – agradeció Harry formalmente, dio media vuelta para irse

-¿Por qué pregunta esto? – pregunto Gregorovitch

-Pensé que no se encontraba interesado – añadió Harry

-Me encuentro sorprendido de que un joven como usted ande buscando este tipo de información, no me cabe en la cabeza para que la pueda querer – dijo

-Como todos los que buscan esta información, la quiero para lo mismo, que tenga un buen día – contestó sinceramente Harry y salió de la tienda.

Un poco frustrado por la respuesta que había obtenido pasó por la librería para ver que compraba y distraerse un poco. _Filtros de muerte y vida III _ fue lo que compro, pasó por la dulcería mercó un par de caramelos y se sentó en una banca a leer.

Igor Karkarov caminaba distraídamente, raras ocasiones paseaba por aquella plaza pero esa mañana tuvo que ir por unos cuantos libros. Volteo a su derecha y pudo ver a un niño, si seguramente era un niño escondido detrás de un grueso libro y estaba leyendo ¿Filtros de la muerte y vida III? Eso si era extraño, no le podía ver la cara pero ese cabello negro azabache y alborotado se le hacía muy familiar.

-Disculpa… - se acercó Karkarov, Harry levantó la vista dejando ver su cara - ¡Harry Potter! ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? Y leyendo esto tan avanzado…

-Buenos días señor, le pedí permiso a la profesora Lennika de quedarme hasta hoy en Sofía para comprar mis útiles y otras cosas. En cuanto al libro lo acabo de comprar, me interesan las artes ocultas y le entiendo muy bien al libro ya leí el volumen 1 y 2 – contestó Harry

Karkarov se quedo pensativo, Harry Potter le podía ser de mucha utilidad – Haberlo dicho antes, tengo un montón de libros que prestarte e incluso te puedo ayudar en lo que necesites ¿Cuándo regresas a Durmstrang?

-Hoy en la tarde señor – contesto Harry

-Excelente ¿Por qué no nos vemos en mi despacho mañana a las 6 de la tarde? ¿Te parece bien? – pregunto Karkarov

-Sí señor, muchas gracias – dijo Harry

-No hay de que entonces, nos vemos mañana – contesto Karkarov


	7. Artes oscuras

**Capítulo VII: Artes Oscuras **

Ya obscurecía cuando Harry llego a Durmstrang; hacía un frio increíble para apenas ser Julio; el castillo se sentía vacio casi no había estudiantes, tenía algo de hambre; recorrió el hall para ver si encontraba a alguien conocido pero ni siquiera encontró a alguien así que, decidió ir solo al comedor.

Entro al comedor apenas había unas siete personas y eso era mucho. En la primera mesa se encontraba una chica: era de quinto o sexto curso, tenía una voluminosa cabellera rizada color chocolate, un rostro ovalado y blanco como la porcelana repleta de pecas , enormes ojos zafiro y una carnosa y pequeña boca color durazno. La ropa le quedaba algo grande pero, parecía no importarle, su mirada estaba perdida distraída seguramente su mente no estaba allí. En la segunda mesa se encontraban dos chicos de séptimo curso: uno de ellos era excesivamente alto y delgado, ojos saltones y cabellos pelirrojo hasta los hombros. El otro muchacho: era de una estatura normal, cabello estilo militar y facciones toscas.

Harry echó una mirada rápida a todos los estudiantes del comedor, al parecer no conocía a ninguno de hecho nunca los había visto. Se sentó solo, estaba por ordenar cuando una chica se acerco a su mesa. Era Anna Slevle su compañera en música: alta, pecosa, cabello largo y castaño, aspecto algo descuidado.

Se acerco con una enorme sonrisa y gran cautela para no hacer ruido, ya que estaba prohibido en el comedor – Hola Harry ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? – susurró.

-¡Anna! – Dijo en voz alta pero de inmediato la bajo – Muy buenas vacaciones ¿Y tú, como las has pasado? No esperaba verte aquí.

-Ya vez, aquí ando – se encogió de hombros.

-Hace un frió horrible, en Sofía no está el clima así – comentó Harry mientras comía.

-En Sofía, estamos muy, muy lejos de allí – Harry permaneció pensativo, Bulgaria era un país pequeño no podía estar tan lejos Durmstrang de Sofía – Nunca te has puesto a pensar ¿Por qué se hace tanto tiempo en barco? ¿Por qué la mitad de las clases las tomamos en ruso? ¿En la vegetación de nuestros terrenos? Si, Bulgaria es frió pero no puede tener montañas nevadas todo el año.

-¿Estamos en Rusia? – preguntó Harry, la verdad nunca se había puesto a pensar en todo eso.

-Se podría decir que sí. Rusia es muy grande y frió perfecto para esconder Durmstrang aunque hemos deducido que pasea un poco por Groenlandia, como sabrás suele cambiar de lugar – dijo Anna

-Interesante, Oye ¿Quiénes más han deducido? - preguntó Harry

-Ellos – dio a entender que eran los restantes del comedor – Si, se que parecemos extraños y que a la mayoría raramente los has visto o más bien nunca. Harry, Durmstrang es conocido cono un colegio de hijos de celebridades, de personalidades donde todos son populares y ganadores por ejemplo: _"Kitty" _Katherine (señaló a la niña de mirada pérdida) Ella es hija de Karenina Urshet primera ballerina, nada que ver con su madre ó Amadeo Smilguls _"rouge" _nieto del Donatien Vichy el famoso pintor de _"Alegorías" _ ó también, puede ser _"Eddy" _ Edmond Vicent hijo del más grande del campeón de lucha en la actualidad. Todos arrastramos fama y triunfo aquí, pero cada quien es responsable de su reputación y nosotros somos los perdedores, los menos populares, los nerds ó como quieran llamarnos.

-Son algo extraños pero no hay porque llamarse perdedores. Definir la ubicación de Durmstrang ¡Vaya, eso es asombroso! Cuando llegue escuché a Edmond y Amadeo discutir temas dificilísimos de transformaciones, mejor dicho ustedes deberían ser los ganadores – animó Harry a su amiga

-Gracias, eres muy lindo – contestó Anna sonriente - ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana? ¿Tienes planes? Sino los tienes podrías venir a platicar y jugar un rato con nosotros, pasamos casi todo el día en la sala de estudió "A"

-¡Claro! Me encantaría – dijo Harry entusiasmado – Los buscaré mañana allí

Después de haber tenido una amena conversación con su amiga y de haber terminado de cenar, Harry se retiró a su habitación. Caminaba lentamente cuando pudo escuchar voces provenientes del despacho de la profesora Lennika.

-¡Vamos Konstantine! No es posible, inténtalo otra vez – dijo la voz irritada de la profesora.

-¡Ya le dije que no puedo! – Respondió molesto – "El" no quiere entrar, "el" ya está dentro siempre lo ha estado.

-Un año practicando y no has avanzado nada, sigues arraigado a tus absurdas ideas, ya es tiempo de que de deshagas de tus amigos imaginarios y te concentres en lo real, porque solo eso son amigos imaginarios. Retírate por favor, mañana continuamos – Reprendió la profesora Lennika frustrada.

La puerta se abrió de un fuerte golpe; un Konstantine furioso salió dando grandes zancadas, volteo hacía atrás le lanzó una mirada de odio a Harry y siguió caminando.

La tenue luz del sol entró por la ventana la mañana del 31 julio alumbrando la habitación. Harry despertó; se froto los ojos porque no podía creer lo que veía. A los pies de su cama se encontraban varios paquetes de regalos acompañados de sus respectivas notas de felicitaciones, emocionado tomo uno de los paquetes, llevaba una nota

_¡Hola, Amigo! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_Harry ¿Cómo te la has pasado en el verano? ¿Y hoy, el día de tú cumpleaños? Vaya, que rápido pasa el tiempo ¡Muchas felicidades! Que tengas un gran día. Mi verano ha sido duro pero muy bueno, pronto nos veremos para platicar más. Te envió un pequeño regalo espero que sea de tú agrado, lo conseguí especialmente para ti _

_Saludos _

_Viktor Krum_

Harry abrió el paquete que le había enviado Krum; contenía una playera oficial de la selección de quidditch de Bulgaria firmada por todos los jugadores. Un regalo fabuloso. Siguió abriendo paquetes: Sirkka como siempre le regalo algo que "verdaderamente necesitara" con una nota de disculpas anexada, Vladimir le mandó un objeto extraño de Haití donde estaba vacacionando y Boris unos cuantos caramelos con una linda tarjeta.

Estaba a punto de irse a duchar pensando que ya había abierto todos sus obsequios cuando en una esquina vio un paquete mal envuelto, sujeto con un lazo y en el frente tenía su nombre "Harry Potter" con una caligrafía pequeña y engarrotada. Tomo el paquete, lo abrió era un libro, un álbum de fotos para ser más preciosos.

Empezó a ver las fotos, en todas ellas aparecía una chica de estatura media, delgada, cabello largo pelirrojo, enormes ojos verdes, vistiendo casi siempre un uniforme escolar gris complementado con una corbata escarlata y dorada. Pasó un largo rato admirando las fotos; al final del álbum había una inscripción

_Para Lily Evans:_

_Esperó que algún día me puedas perdonar por todo lo que hice._

_S.S_

Aquella muchacha era su mamá, era tan hermosa pensó Harry. Pero ¿Quién sería S.S? ¿Qué le habría hecho a su madre? Guardó el álbum como si fuera la posesión más sagrada que tuviera después habría tiempo para pensar, ahora debía de bajar a comer algo.

_Londres, Inglaterra _

Severus Snape por fin había terminado de organizar su biblioteca. Se había deshecho de muchas cosas que le traían muy malos recuerdos y que estarían mucho mejor en otras mano. Se escuchó que tocaron la puerta, molesto se dirigió a abrirla. Al abrirla se sorprendió al ver quien era: Un hombre de cabello castaño claro, ojos miel, ropa vieja y raída, tendría unos 32 años pero aparentaba 10 años más por su aspecto cansado, su rostro deprimido.

- Esperaba encontrarme antes al mismo señor tenebroso que a ti – comentó Snape - Al parecer has tenido una mala noche, Lupin

Lupin sonrió tristemente. Llevaba el rostro lleno de rasguños hace dos noches había sido Luna llena – La rutina de todos los meses, lo sabes bien Snape

-¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí? – preguntó secamente Snape. Hizo pasar a Lupin aunque de mala gana.

-Recibí algo – Busco en las bolsas de su abrigo. Saco un pequeño paquete marrón mal envuelto – Creo que esto es tuyo, no entiendo cómo fue que llegó a mis manos.

Severus distinguió el paquete a simple vista, el lo había enviado, al parecer aquellos recuerdos estaban destinados a perseguirlo por el resto de sus días – Llega el momento en que la cosas deben cambiar de dueño para tener un mejor uso – aclaro Snape

-Creo que yo no soy el dueño correcto para esto. Snape si es por… Lily nunca te dejo de… - intentó decir Remus

-Cállate Lupin, y hazme el favor de no meterte en mi vida. Pero sabes, tienes razón quizás estás cosas estén mejor en otro lado – dijo Snape

- Severus, antes de irme ¿Cómo está Harry? ¿En qué casa quedo? ¿Cómo le ha ido? - preguntó Remus.

-Me sorprende que no sepas nada de él, dado el caso que es hijo de tus dos mejores amigos. En tú lugar hasta hubiera peleado por su custodia, en vez de que quedará con su familia muggle que lo trata como mierda – dijo Snape. Haciendo sentir culpable a Lupin, Lupin lo había hecho con él – No está con nosotros.

-Soy un licántropo, jamás me darían nada – contesto Lupin tranquilamente - ¿No está con ustedes? Entonces, no quiso ir a Hogwarts

-No exactamente, lo beco Durmstrang estudia con ellos – explicó Snape.

_Durmstrang_

Harry había pasado toda la tarde con su amiga Anna Slevle y el resto de sus compañeros, chicos sumamente agradables. Escuchó sonar el reloj marcaba las 6:00 p.m. Parecía más tarde por el cielo oscuro y estrellado que se asomaba por las altas ventanas. Harry recordó que tenía cita con Karkarov, se despidió de sus amigos prometiendo volver para la cena.

El despacho del director se encontraba en la torre más alta del castillo hacía el lado oeste. Llegó corriendo, casi sin aliento pero al menos no tan tarde. Toco la puerta del despacho, no respondieron enseguida. La puerta se abrió, frente a él se encontraba Karkarov.

-Adelante señor Potter

-Disculpe la tardanza señor, estaba al otro lado del castillo – explicó agitado.

-No pasa nada, solo han sido unos minutos. Supongo que estaba con sus amigos – Harry asintió – Esperó que lo haya pasado bien, sobre todo porque hoy es su cumpleaños ¿cierto? - volvió a asentir – Tome asiento tendremos una larga platica.

Harry se sentó. Karkarov empezó a revisar las estanterías de sus libros, escogió unos cuantos y los puso sobre su escritorio.

-Hay magos que son dotados para la herbolaria, otros para los encantamientos. Pero son muy pocos los magos que tienen el don para las artes oscuras, de esos pocos es una cifra más pequeña de quienes se atreven a aprovechar su talento. La mayoría de las personas le temen a las artes oscuras pero ¿Por qué? - Harry se estaba interesando en el tema – Simplemente todos creen que la única utilidad de estas es para "hacer daño" hipótesis falsa, las artes oscuras sirven para lo que usted quiera si las sabe usar: vivir, matar, trae, dejar, pueden hasta traspasar la barrera de la muerte.

_¿Traspasar la barrera de la muerte?- Pensó Harry –Las artes oscuras ¿Podían hacer eso? ¿En realidad? – estaba emocionado._

-¿Por qué se llaman artes oscuras? ¿Por qué se les temen? – Prosiguió Karkarov- Porque muy pocos han podido comprenderlas sacarlas a la luz. Usted señor Potter no solamente tiene el talento, sino también el don, puede llegar a ser grande, ser uno de esos pocos ¿Está dispuesto a usar su don? 

Como se las pintaban Karkarov las artes oscuras eran maravillosas, espectaculares, no había otra rama de la magia más completa y útil – Si profesor, estoy dispuesto.

-¡Excelente! – Dijo Karkarov emocionado, mostró su amarillenta sonrisa – Empezaremos por aprender legerimancia, el arte de leer la mente, lo veré dos veces por semana pero antes, quiero que lea estos libros.

Le entregó una pila de gruesos libros. Algunos con una cubierta de plata y piedras preciosas, otros simplemente tenían una cubierta de viejo cuero raido; entre los libros pudo distinguir los títulos "Iván el terrible" y "Malevus Maleficarum"

El último mes antes de entrar a clases Harry había estado viendo a Karkarov dos veces por semana: Lunes y Viernes aproximadamente dos horas cada visita. Empezaron a trabajar con Legerimancia y comentar los libros; algunos le parecían escalofriantes, muy fuertes para él. Pero Karkarov decía: ¡Tonterías! Harry Potter estaba preparado para eso y mucho más. Cada vez creía más en su director, en las palabras que decía y en que él poco a poco podría ir iluminando todas las artes oscuras.

_Regreso a clases _

Harry había llegado al auditorio mucho antes que sus compañeros para la ceremonia de iniciación. Pasando medía hora todos los alumnos de su curso y cursos superiores comenzaron a entrar; entre ellos Harry pudo ver a una chiquilla de cabello largo castaño rojizo y ojos verdes. Movió los brazos tratando de que ella lo viera pero, Sirkka iba distraída platicando con una amiga, se sentó dos filas delante de Harry.

El chico estaba impaciente por que terminara la ceremonia para poder platicar con su amiga. Cuando la ceremonia hubo terminado Harry no pudo evitar correr hasta Sirkka y darle un fuerte abrazo sin embargo, la soltó de inmediato un poco avergonzado porque varios estudiantes se les quedaron viendo.

-Sirkka ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Tuviste un buen verano? Hay tantas cosas por contar- Harry estaba muy feliz de ver a su amiga, Sirkka sonrió dulcemente.

-Vaya creo que has crecido este último mes – contesto la chica apreciando a Harry – Si, he tenido un buen verano, pasé una semana con mis abuelos y el resto con mi papá, dime ¿Qué es lo que hay por contar?

-Me estuve carteando con tú padre ¿No te lo dijo? – Guardó silencio ante la expresión de Sirkka, definitivamente no se lo había dicho pero era obvio el tema había sido "artes oscuras" – Me llegó un paquete algo extraño pero me agrado. Es un álbum de fotos, de mi madre. Mañana en el desayuno te lo mostraré.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó más temprano de lo normal. Tras su rutina matutina guardó el álbum de fotos y el libro que estaba leyendo actualmente en su mochila y salió. Cuando entró al comedor pudo ver a Sirkka sentada en una mesa del fondo, pensó que sería él quien esperaría.

-Muéstrame el álbum – dijo Sirkka impaciente. Ni siquiera lo saludo cosa muy rara en ella, Sirkka siempre lo reprendía por no saludar y ahora era ella la que no lo saludaba.

Le arrebato él álbum de las manos a Harry y lo empezó a ver. Conforme cambiaba de página la expresión de la niña cambiaba, a veces era melancólica o de felicidad, de vez en cuando su rostro reflejaba ternura. No comió tampoco dijo nada, tardó toda la hora del desayuno viendo el libro.

Salieron del comedor pues allí estaba prohibido hablar. Harry observaba a su amiga extrañamente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas? No tengo la más mínima idea de quién me lo haya mandado pero, si estoy seguro que no fue la misma persona que me mando la capa – dijo Harry – Quien sabe quién es ese "S. S" y que le habrá hecho a mi madre, seguro le hizo algo grave desearía encontrármelo para poder darle su merecido – añadió con despecho.

-¡No! – Contesto Sirkka alterada – Nunca es bueno tomar venganza, y menos por algo que no sabes con exactitud – Harry se encogió de hombros – Pienso que quizás esto te lo mando algún amigo de tú madre, quiere que lo tengas.

-Si realmente era amigo de mi madre ¿Por qué no da a conocer su identidad? ¿Por qué hasta ahora me busca? – En la voz de Harry se notaba un ligero rencor, desde que conoció el mundo mágico había soñado con que algún amigo de sus padres lo rescatara.

-No lo sé Harry, no lo sé. Lo único que te puedo decir es que dejes de darle vueltas al asunto y conserves este tesoro que te han mandado – contesto Sirkka.

_Quidditch_

A mediados de octubre la temporada de quidditch de Durmstrang comienza. Viktor Krum ya había dado su renuncia al equipo escolar para entrenar con los _Ignis. _Harry se dirigía al campo de quidditch para la prueba de buscador cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

-¡Hey, Harry! – era Viktor Krum que corría hacía él- Tú debes ser el nuevo buscador, eres el mejor de los candidatos ¡Da lo mejor de ti!

-Muchas gracias Viktor – contesto el moreno.

-El entrenador de los _Ignis _te vio jugar el otro día, dice que eres muy bueno; cuando cumplas la edad mínima te quiere con nosotros – Harry miro a Viktor con cara de incredulidad - ¡Es verdad! Si quieres le pregunto frente a ti.

-Te creo, te creo – contesto Harry

-¡Vamos, a ganar! Ve por el puesto – animó Viktor

_Principios de enero_

Sirkka salió de la clase de artes oscuras. Desde hace una semana que regresaron de vacaciones Harry no había asistido, no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle el ¿Por qué? De su ausencia. Bajo a la biblioteca principal necesitaba unos libros para sus deberes, cuando en eso vio a Harry que ascendía del lado oeste de las mazmorras.

-¡Harry! – grito un poco molesta, el chico se aproximo - ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no has ido a clases de artes oscuras? ¡Ya son cuatro faltas! – reclamó Sirkka

-Estoy exentó – se limitó a decir Potter.

-¿Cómo que estás exentó? ¿Qué es lo que traes ahí? ¿Qué hacías allá abajo? – cuestionó agresivamente.

-Sí, exentó no tengo que ir a artes oscuras desde este semestre – explicó Harry, Sirkka le arrebato lo libros que llevaba en las manos.

-¿Qué hacías allá abajo? Prometiste no volver – estaba histérica y se puso más cuando vio los macabros títulos de los libros.

Aventó los libros al piso con rabia. Harry esperaba un gran sermón pero no fue así, sino que Sirkka dio media vuelta y se dirigió al aula de artes oscuras. La aula había quedado vacía únicamente estaba Lennika en el escritorio revisando unos ensayos cuando su hija entro violentamente.

-¿Qué hacía Harry en la sección de artes oscuras? ¿Cómo es que está exentó? – dijo alterada. Lennika quedo extrañada ante la reacción de su hija.

-Primero cálmate Sirkka, por favor – intentó tranquilizarla – Seguramente tú amigo estaba buscando material para alguna tarea. Esta exentó por este semestre porque va muy adelantado para segundo año pero aun no alcanza al 100% tercer curso. El profesor Karkarov lo exentó, él le está dando clases privadas.

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? – dijo Sirkka

-Se que no te agradan las artes oscuras no te agradan hija, pero a muchos otros si y son buenos, tú no debes interferir en lo que los demás quieren. Las artes oscuras no hacen daño – explicó Lennika

-A Harry se le hacen daño y mucho – contesto Sirkka, salió molesta del salón.

La chica se fue a sentar a los terrenos del colegio. Se encontraba pensativa, preocupada, indecisa. _"No sé si fue la mejor opción traerte a Harry a Durmstrang un colegio tan permisivo y alentador para las artes oscuras, quizás tú hijo hubiera estado mejor en Hogwarts" pensó_


	8. El perro negro

El alma de Lily, capítulo VIIIEl perro negro

Después de pasar tanto tiempo privado de su libertad, lleno de odio, rabia y dolor sabía que había llegado el momento de salir. Llevaba años planeando su fuga o al menos eso creía porque hace mucho había perdido la noción del tiempo.

A pesar de todas sus suplicas y berrinches Sirkka no había logrado que Harry abandonara las clases particulares de artes oscuras. Para no mancharse las manos fue con Karkarov pidiéndole que dejara de darle clases a Harry (idea sumamente tonta) él director como era de esperarse se negó a menos que este lo quisiera, sin más que hacer se dirigió con Harry; de la misma manera que Karkarov rechazó dejar las clases.

Era el primer domingo de Mayo; el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, la temperatura era agradable no más de 23°, la más alta que verían en el año. Harry salía del despacho del director, había pasado toda la mañana con Karkarov porque no había visto en toda la semana. Cada vez dominaba más el arte de la artimancia, le parecía fabuloso. Sabía que no era correcto pero de vez en cuando, practicaba lo aprendido en clase en sus compañeros. Ahora, también sabía mucho más de teoría, había leído una cantidad de libros impresionante y más aun le parecían los títulos.

Sirkka y él se encontraban sentados en los terrenos bajo un enorme árbol. Platicaban de temas intrascendentes como: lo bello que era el tiempo ese día ó lo cerca que estaban los exámenes finales. Harry se le quedo mirando fijamente a Sirkka, la chica se dio cuenta enseguida.

-¿Pasa algo Harry? – preguntó extrañada.

-No, no pasa nada, solamente te estaba viendo – contestó espontáneamente.

-¿Viéndome? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? – soltó una risilla nerviosa.

-No lo sé – mintió Harry. Había dos razones por las que se le quedó viendo a Sirkka; una de ella era que realmente deseaba saber lo que ella pensaba.

-Vamos dime – insistió

Harry se encogió de hombros; se dejó caer en el verde pasto. De un bolso de su mochila saco una pequeña snitch (se la había regalado el entrenador de los _Ignis_) comenzó a jugar con ella: la dejaba ir para atraparla. De pronto sintió una extraña sensación, alguien o algo ¿Le estaba acariciando el cabello?

La snitch se alejó más de lo debido, tuvo que levantarse para atraparla. Cuando la hubo atrapado volteó a ver a Sirkka, ambos se quedaron viendo directamente a los ojos. Harry percibió que los ojos de ella tenían un brillo particular; se sintió hipnotizado. Un relámpago de luz abrió por un momento aquellos ojos verdes dejando ver su interior. Harry pudo apreciar una escena casi igual pero diferente, no supo cuales habían sido loa diferencias ya que aquella visión apenas había durado una milésima de segundo pero, tenía la certeza que no era la misma que estaba viviendo.

-Lindos ojos – dijo Sirkka, Harry sonrió tímidamente, se sonrojo terriblemente nunca nadie le había dicho eso.

-He… creo que tengo practica de quidditch – consultó su reloj todavía faltaba media hora – Supongo que nos vemos en la cena, hasta entonces – se levantó cogiendo todas sus cosas y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Sirkka se sintió extraña. Hace mucho que no experimentaba aquella sensación, no logro reconocerla. Sentía una especie de cosquilleo en el estomago y algo de nauseas. Trago saliva mientras observaba como Harry se alejaba _"Sería mejor olvidar, pero ¿Olvidar qué? " _Pensó.

_Niza, Francia _

Autoridades de Francia, Bulgaria, Reino Unido, Italia, Grecia y Portugal se encontraban reunidos para organizar próximos eventos a realizar como: "El campeonato de Quidditch" estos seis países eran los que tenían más posibilidad de ganar la copa. También discutían acerca de realizar nuevamente "El torneo de los tres magos".

-Es definitivo, el campeonato mundial de quidditch se realizara en Inglaterra – dijo el moderador. Los búlgaros como Cyril Ivanov no hicieron el menor esfuerzo para disimular su disgusto.

-Todos saben que Bulgaria ganara, Inglaterra a lo mucho pasara a los cuartos de final, es mucho mejor que se haga el campeonato en casa- murmuro enojado Cyril pero nadie le hizo caso.

-En cuanto al Torneo de los tres magos, ha habido 18 votos a favor y dos en contra por lo tanto, la decisión ha sido tomada: el torneo se realizara – anunció – Italia, Grecia y Portugal es el grupo A, Francia, Bulgaria y Reino Unido es el grupo B.

-¡No estoy de acuerdo! – Dijo un anciano Irlandés – Por algo se suspendió el torneo de los 3 magos y por ese algo debe seguir suspendido.

-Señor O'Brien le aseguro que se tomaran las precauciones necesarias para que no ocurra nada grave- el anciano hizo una mueca de disgusto; se soltó hablando gaélico con uno de sus compañero – La cuestión es ¿Cuáles serán las sedes del torneo?

Todo el grupo A o al menos los portugueses y griegos discutían tranquilamente, los italianos se limitaban a escuchar. Pero el grupo B ni siquiera se volteó a ver.

-Hogwarts, Inglaterra me parece una magnifica opción – se atrevió a decir Ludo Bagman, ya que nadie hablaba él tenía que proponer algo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el señor Bagman- dijo Dumbledore. Estaba jugando con Karkarov sabía que este a toda costa querría introducir a Harry al torneo, si eso pasaba sería mejor tener a Harry vigilado por los suyos.

-_C'est impossible. Premier le championnat maintenant, le tournoi _– se escuchó una voz enojada – _La France est un meilleur choix_

-Estoy de acuerdo con Madame Bucay. Inglaterra ya tiene el campeonato mundial de Quidditch el evento más importante, el torneo debe ser para Durmstrang o Beauxbatons – objeto Cyril Ivanov. Parecía el único vivo del gabinete: El ministro de magia Pavel Kozlov, un hombre cincuentón, canoso estaba ausente, distraído, pasaba la vista de un lado a otro pero sin ver nada. Igor Karkarov tenía una sonrisa en los labios, un brillo especial en los ojos, parecía celebrar un triunfo pero ¿Qué triunfo? Se preguntaba Cyril, no le había ido nada bien a Bulgaria. Y Miravelle Volkova secretaria de relaciones internacionales se limitaba a decir a todo si.

La junta se convirtió en un alboroto. Cyril y Karkarov proponían a Durmstrang, Madame Maxime y Madame Bucay daban razones por las cuales Beauxbatons era mejor, Ludo Bagman intentaba convencer de porque Hogwarts era preferible y dos ancianos Irlandeses proponían su colegio como sede aunque solo tenía un máximo de 50 estudiantes.

-Estudiaremos cada una de las opciones y decidiremos cual es la mejor. La junta ha concluido – dijo el moderador.

Cyril Ivanov fue uno de los primeros en salir; iba hecho una fiera de la rabia. El ministro y la licenciada Volkova tardaron en salir, iban tranquilos, Karkarov espero un poco quería acercarse a Dumbledore.

-¡Albus! – dijo estruendosamente con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Igor – contestó Dumbledore muy calmado. Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente y se dieron un apretón de manos.

-Viejo amigo ¿Cómo has estado? – Dumbledore contestó a la respuesta con una sutil sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza – Yo también he estado muy bien, algo ocupado con mi cosecha. Ya sabes mis chicos especiales como: Sirkka Ivanova, Pavel Kozlov hijo, Irina Nietz y por supuesto Harry Potter, un chico maravilloso – presumió Karkarov

-¿Cómo ha estado Harry Potter? ¿Cómo ha sido su desempeño? – preguntó Dumbledore

-Perdón por robártelo Albus pero, es un chico increíble. Durmstrang ha sido su ambiente idóneo, anda como pez en el agua, es excelente estudiante pero tiene un increíble talento para la defensa contra las artes oscuras y todo lo relacionado –

-Me alegra que el chico este bien – Dumbledore se sintió un poco preocupado.

_Hogwarts_

Como era lógico en Hogwarts no podía durar más de un año un profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Hace una semana Gilderoy Lockhart había dejado su renuncia en el escritorio de Dumbledore.

_Flash Back_

-Pensé que era momento de sentar cabeza, ya sabes Albus: un trabajo más tranquilo con menos riesgos, elegir una novia y en un futuro tener un hijo o dos – explicaba Lockhart mientras husmeaba por la oficina del director – Pero descubrí que ese no es mi estilo de vida. Yo necesito acción, aventura, peligro, nada de monotonía.

Dumbledore lo observo interesado – Al menos esperaras a que finalice el curso.

-¡Oh! Claro, por supuesto. Me duele dejar a estos pequeñuelos sin mi gran sabiduría pero, definitivamente esto no es para mí – concluyó Lockhart.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Dumbledore se encontraba pensativo, no se le ocurría quien podría ser su nuevo profesor. Severus no, definitivamente no, lo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo a su lado. Repentinamente la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe; por ella entró Severus Snape, venía algo alterado.

-Black ha escapado – dijo sin más. La expresión de Dumbledore no se inmutó, la noticia le parecía tan novedosa como si los gemelos Weasley hubieran hecho una nueva travesura.

-Era de esperarse – respondió el director.

-¿Cómo que era de esperarse? Azkaban es una de las prisiones con más alta seguridad del mundo mágico – La respuesta de Dumbledore casi lo había sorprendido más que la fuga de Black – ¿Acaso leyó en las cartas la fuga? – añadió con ironía.

-La adivinación no es precisa Severus, siempre se puede cambiar. Nunca he confiado en ella –

Snape puso los ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada. Esperó a que el director dijera algo que hacer quizás un plan, lo que acababa de pasar no era cosa de todos los días. Este se mantuvo en silencio, con una expresión pensativa.

-¿Crees que Remus Lupin sea buena opción para profesor? Gilderoy Lockhart presentó su renuncia la semana pasada – preguntó Dumbledore

-Teniendo en cuenta que es licántropo… - empezó a decir los contras de Lupin, el quería ese puesto desde hace años.

-En sus años de estudiante nadie lo noto, solo aquella persona que estaba interesada en él que no lo dejo de seguir durante meses… - dijo Dumbledore.

"_Viejo chiflado" _pensó Snape para su defensa – Haga lo que considere necesario – salió del despacho dando por hecho que no tendría una charla coherente.

_Durmstrang _

Harry observaba por la ventana como la lluvia caía incesantemente. Hace mucho que la clase de alquimia le había dejado de interesar, era lógico esta era la última clase del curso y no solo él estaba ansioso porque terminara. Sonó el timbre anunciando el final de clases, recogió sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo; se dispuso a salir cuando escucho una voz que lo llamaba.

-Señor Potter, venga por favor – dijo la profesora Katina - Le voy a entregar lo que estudiaremos durante el viaje, supongo que el profesor Karkarov se lo dijo – Por la expresión de Harry era obvio que no – Yo seré su asesora en el viaje. Usted y otros dos estudiantes formaremos un grupo para estudiar más a fondo unos cuantos temas.

-Sí, está bien profesora – contesto Harry un poco desconcertado. La profesora Katina le entrego unos cuantos libros y cuadernos de estudio.

-Me gustaría que les echaras un vistazo esta noche, quizás te parezcan algo adelantados pero según el profesor Karkarov eres un excelente estudiante y podrás con ello – Sonrió amablemente y le dio un delicado abrazo, sentía algo de pena por el chico lo estaban sobrecargando demasiado – Nos vemos mañana.

Harry salió corriendo hacía su dormitorio, necesitaba alistarse para la ceremonia de fin de curso, ya iba un poco atrasado. Cuando estuvo listo salió, Sirkka ya lo esperando; llevaba su uniforme de gala que para ser sinceros le sentaba muy bien.

-Te ves bien – se atrevió a decir Harry, la chica sonrió – No esperaba que vinieras por mí.

-Gracias, oye quiero preguntarte ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo la profesora Katina? – Ahora entendía porque lo había ido a buscar.

-Para entregarme el material que vamos a estudiar durante el viaje – Empezaron a caminar hacía el auditorio – No te vi en la lista ¿Es que no irás?

-No, no iré. Papá convenció a mi madre de que no fuera al viaje para pasar el verano con él, pero supongo que nos veremos en España. Me dijo papá que vendrías para el partido – dijo Sirkka

-¡Pensé que no vendrías! Me alegra que nos acompañes, creí que odiabas el quidditch – dijo entusiasmado

-No lo odio simplemente me aburre sin embargo, no me hará daño ir a un partido incluso puede que me divierta – contesto.

Se encontraban en el auditorio; como de costumbre todo inicio con un discurso de agradecimiento después, una despedida para los alumnos de último curso, y para terminar la mención de premios y galardones para los alumnos más destacados. Igual que el año pasado entre los mejores promedios estaba Sirkka y Konstantine Kozlov un muchacho callado, nunca hablaba con nadie aunque de vez en cuando tenía riñas con Harry. Pero aquella ocasión mencionaron otro nombre que no esperaba escuchar.

-Ahora demos un fuerte aplauso para Harry Potter – El auditorio estalló en aplausos, Harry sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba subió al estrado al igual que los demás para recibir su diploma – Por ser un excelente alumno es las materias de Encantamientos, artes oscuras y defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Sintió una palmada en la espalda mientras caminaba hacía su lugar –Debes ser muy bueno Harry – Era Pavel Kozlov – Hace décadas nadie ganaba algún premio por unas cuantas materias

-Solo hago lo que me gusta – contesto un poco avergonzado - ¿Tú tampoco iras al viaje?

-No, es un lastima pero, como comenzare mi último curso mi padre está empeñado en que empiece practicas para mi futura profesión – Pavel estaba algo desanimado, terminando el colegio estudiaría ciencias políticas o relaciones internacionales pero, lo que realmente deseaba estudiar era música y hacerse profesional en esgrima – Espero que tengas un buen viaje, me contaras lo que pasó ¿cierto?

La mañana siguiente Harry pasó casi todo el viaje a Sofía dormido, ya que la noche anterior había estado despierto hasta muy tarde platicando con sus amigos. Se encontraba en un agradable sueño cuando sintió que alguien lo movía bruscamente.

-¡Vamos, levántate! Falta una hora para llegar – Boris era uno de los mejores amigos de Harry, no era de los chicos más brillantes pero si de los más aplicados en sus estudios, no había tarea que él no hiciera además era un obsesivo compulsivo con la limpieza, siempre todo debía de estar limpio.

-¿Una hora? Aun falta mucho pude haber dormido más – se quejó pero aun así, se froto los ojos, se puso los lentes, trato de arreglarse un poco el cabello y se levanto.

Harry se cambio con una muda que la había regalado Sirkka. Unos jeans _Calvin Klein_, una playera roja _Polo _ y una chamarra deportiva _Nike_. Le agradaba su nueva ropa porque: era genial, cómoda y sobre todo le quedaba a su medida. 

-Por lo menos lávate la cara y ponte algo de ropa limpia – roció gel desinfectante en las manos de Harry, a veces no lo soportaba por su obsesión por la limpieza

El barco se detuvo llegando a su destino, al igual que el año anterior en el puerto padres esperaban a sus hijos. Los estudiantes comenzaron a bajar; los gemelos Stoica eran de los primeros, se empujaban violentamente.

-¡Hay espérate! – grito enojada, se arrebato del brazo de su hermano – Tengo algo que hacer antes de irnos – Victoria Stoica se dirigió hacía Harry sonriendo. No se podía negar que aquella chica era muy bella: su cabello rubio caía hasta media espalda, poseía enormes ojos azules destellantes, su rostro era idéntico a una muñeca de porcelana.

-Espero que tengas unas excelentes vacaciones Harry – añadió – Si hay suerte nos veremos en Lisboa, también andaremos por allá – Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se retiro.

-Buenas vacaciones – contesto el joven Potter algo abobado.

-Señor Potter, señor Potter – llamó la profesora Lennika pero, el chico no hizo caso - ¡Señor Harry Potter! Puede bajar, por favor.

Harry volteó, se sintió un poco avergonzado por no haber atendido a la primera – Sí, lo siento, ya voy - Le parecía demasiado pronto pero, en fin entre más rápido mejor.

-Su tía lo espera, me acompaña – Harry asintió con la cabeza. Caminaron hasta atravesar el portal que separaba ambos mundos, atravesando el portal Harry pudo distinguir rápidamente a Cyril Ivanov que rápidamente se les unió.

-Hola Harry ¿Cómo estás? - saludo Cyril – Aquí estoy como te dije para pedir los permisos necesarios y poder encontrarnos en Madrid.

Entraron a la vieja cafetería del muelle. En esta ocasión era Petunia Dursley quien esperaba nerviosa, volteaba de un lado a otro, bebía un poco de café, hacía muecas de desagrado.

-Buenas tardes Señora Dursley – dijo Lennika, Petunia volteo hacía un lado y se quedo impresionada al ver a Harry, había cambiado significativamente para bien: estaba mucho más alto, fornido, mejor alimentado, usaba ropas buenas – Soy Lennika Petrovich la subdirectora del instituto Durmstrang.

-Tía Petunia ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto Harry pero Petunia no contestó, sino que se quedo observando al ejemplar de hombre que acompañaba a su sobrino. Era igual que los galanes de telenovela romántica.

-Cyril Ivanov, un gusto – se presentó Cyril al notar una mirada sobre él – Soy padre de una amiga de Harry pero, primero dejo hablar a la profesora después explico lo mío.

Petunia firmo y respondió todo lo que debía, aunque claro de mala gana, casi no le dirigió la palabra a Harry, ya deseaba irse por dos razones: odiaba el mundo mágico y tenía la sensación de que le iban dar una queja de Harry.

-Señora Dursley, mi hija y su sobrino son muy amigos. No sé si estará enterada de que Harry terminara su viaje en Madrid, bueno mi hija y yo estaremos allá por nuestra propia cuenta; quiero saber si usted le da permiso a Harry que pase el resto de la vacaciones con nosotros – Petunia respondió rápidamente con un "No hay problema" ¿Quién se le podía negar a ese hombre?

Se despidieron fría y formalmente ¿Qué más se podía hacer?

_Londres, Inglaterra_

El reloj marcaba el nueve menos quince cuando Remus Lupin se despertó. Fue un rayo de sol que le dio en el rostro lo que lo hizo despertar. Salió a la puerta, frente a él se encontraba un ejemplar del diario "El profeta" No sabía porque le seguía llegando hace más de uno año había cancelado la subscrición, con que no se lo cobraran todo estaba bien. Recogió el ejemplar sin fijarse siquiera en los titulares y volvió a entrar.

Lupin vivía en un pequeño apartamento en una de las zonas más pobres de Londres. Tan pequeño era que apenas había espacio para: una cama individual, un diminuto cuarto de baño y una parrilla eléctrica, y eso ya era un lujo. Puso a hervir un poco de agua para prepararse un café, mientras el agua hervía observaba por la ventana la ciudad. Su vista se había quedado perdida en la nada cuando un fuerte ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, una lechuza picoteaba en su ventana; llevaba una carta en el pico. Dejó entrar a la lechuza, le quitó la carta del pico, estaba esperando una recompensa pero al ver que no iba a recibir nada mordió a Remus y se marchó. Empezó a leer la carta, era de Dumbledore le pedía que fuera a Hogwarts necesitaba hablar con él. No se imaginaba que pudieran hablar.

Escuchó como el agua se desbordaba, dejó caer la carta para removerla de la parrilla, después de que se hubo preparado un café retomo la carta, esta terminaba con un: _"Espero que no te haya afectado mucho la noticia". _

"_¿Cuál noticia?" _se preguntó Lupin. Tomo el profeta, lo primero que leyó fue la fecha: Jueves 2 Julio de 1993 y después el encabezado: "Fuga en la prisión de Azkaban" esa era la noticia. Sirius Black estaba en libertad, se había fugado uno de sus mejores amigos después un traidor, todo había sido muy confuso. Remus no podía creer que Sirius hubiera traicionado a los Potter y matado a Colagusano pero todo lo señalaba como culpable aunque él lo negara. Él no había tenido parte en el juicio por dos razones, la primera: No tenía nada que testificar, solamente que Sirius era incapaz de hacer algo así. Y la segunda: Un licántropo no tenía palabra.

Hasta hace un momento no estaba muy seguro de ir a ver a Dumbledore pero ahora después de que había leído la noticia sabía que tenía que ir a verlo. Era evidente que quería hablar de Sirius. Sirius implicaba a Harry pues era su padrino; ambas personas le importaban.

_**Hogwarts**_

_**El castillo se encontraba vació, los estudiantes habían partido por mañana. Remus Lupin caminaba lentamente por los pasillos, recordando, desde hace 15 años no visitaba Hogwarts. Todo continuaba exactamente igual pero al mismo tiempo diferente. La gata de Filch "la señora Norris" pasó corriendo a gran velocidad, tras ella se escucharon los pasos del viejo celador. **_

_**-Buenas tardes, señor Filch – saludo cordialmente Lupin cuando este se acerco – Vine a ver al profesor Dumbledore ¿Sabe la contraseña de su despacho? – Filch miró a Lupin con una mueca de desagrado, no era nada personal a todos los veía así. **_

_**-Regaliz – gruño, frunció el seño y continúo su camino. **_

_**Remus sonrió divertidamente. Dumbledore y su obsesión por los caramelos, siempre había sido así. Camino hasta la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho del director, pronunció la contraseña; esta lo dejo pasar, subió por las escaleras y tocó la puerta, como era de esperarse se abrió sola. **_

_**El anciano director caminaba de un lado a otro, murmurando para sí - Severus necesito que… - dijo de espaldas pensando que era el profesor de pociones – Remus, que bueno que vienes – se corrigió al darse cuenta. **_

_**-Buenas tardes profesor. Ya estoy enterado de la noticia ¿Para eso me llamaba? –un largo silencio se produjo en la habitación. Los ojos tristes de Lupin se enfocaron en los preocupados de Dumbledore que desvió la mirada inmediatamente. **_

_**-No, eso no es lo principal pero también es importante – contesto seriamente Dumbledore – Te tengo una propuesta ¿Quieres ser profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras? **_

_**Lupin se quedó atónito ante la propuesta, se hubiera esperado cualquier otra cosa menos eso – Soy un licántropo, no puedo **_

_**-Pocas personas se dieron cuenta de eso cuando eras estudiante, nadie se dará cuenta ahora que seas profesor – animó Dumbledore - ¿Por qué no pasas aquí la noche, lo piensas y mañana decides? – insistió el viejo director. **_

_**-De acuerdo, no pierdo nada – acepto - ¿Qué hay de Sirius? **_

_**-En la cena hablamos de ello, tengo unas cosas que hacer por ahora – evadió el tema **_

Lupin salió hacía los terrenos, le traían tan buenos recuerdos sobre todo el sauce boxeador. Sus transformaciones no eran nada agradables pero, el tiempo que pasaba con sus amigos era de lo mejor, no entendía como todo se esfumó así de rápido. Ya estaba oscureciendo, se acercó al sauce; sintió el gran impulso de entrar, de recorrer aquel pasadizo que tantas veces había recorrido. No pudo contener el impulso de hacerlo.

Entró a la casa de los gritos, parecía que los años no habían pasado por ella. Estaba observando cuando de pronto, alguien o algo lo aventaron fuertemente contra el piso. Volteo para ver que era; haciendo esfuerzo pudo ver a un enorme perro negro encima de él, lo reconoció enseguida. Era Sirius.

-Me estas asfixiando – dijo Lupin. El perro retrocedió y se transformo en un hombre: alto, delgado y sobre todo lastimado por haber pasado 12 años en Azkaban - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¡Fue Colagusano! Esa maldita rata era su guardián, yo no, él los traiciono, fingió su muerte el muy cobarde ¿Me creerías capaz de hacerles eso a unos a mis mejores amigos? Preferiría la muerte – dijo Sirius histérico - ¿Dónde está Harry?

-¿Para qué quieres verlo? Para matarlo también – Sabía que esas palabras eran duras pero, tenía que asegurarse al 100% de que era verdad.

-No seas estúpido – dijo furioso – Remus tienes que creerme, ayúdame – En sus ojos se veía veracidad. Remus le extendió la mano, Sirius, la estrecho fuertemente ayudándole a levantarse; ambos amigos se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-Harry esta en Durmstrang, nunca lo he visto – respondió Remus

-¿Qué hace allá? Debería estar en Hogwarts –

-Al parecer Karkarov lo beco, es obvio que lo quiera tener con él

-¡Tenemos que rescatarlo! Remus vamos por él – Lupin sonrió burlonamente –

-La seguridad de Durmstrang es similar a la de Azkaban además, ¿Qué armas tenemos para "rescatarlo"? Soy un licántropo y tú un fugitivo de alto peligro

-¡Logré escapar de Azkaban! Podré entrar a Durmstrang –

-Sí, pero tardaste 12 años –

-Sino me acompañas no tengo problema en ir solo, pero creo que…

-De acuerdo iré contigo


End file.
